Bionic
by Fuzzy Minkerton
Summary: Bionic - adjective; having superhuman strength or capacity.  Inspired by the album Bionic by Christina Aguilera.  Ranger and Steph AR.
1. Chapter 1

Bionic Chapter One

Thanks to Rach for all of her help with this.

Bionic – _adjective_. Having superhuman strength or capacity.

Listen to _Not Myself Tonight_ by Christina Aguilerawhen he hits the club.

* * *

><p>It had been a miserable day, but what did I expect? I spent it with my family, a baptism for yet another niece. We were nothing if not prolific in our continuation of the family line. I was one of five. There were two boys and three girls. Each of my siblings had at least three children, my sister Celia just having her fifth, hence the baptism and mandatory appearance with the family. Even I, the black sheep of the family, had managed to father a child, unintentional as it was.<p>

I loved my family, really I did, but today was simply a reminder of how different I was from them, and how the life I led required it. My life didn't lend itself to relationships. The all American dream of a house, wife and 2.5 kids were not compatible with the man I've become. Even today I was wearing two guns and a knife - not really daddy material. Which is why the one daughter I did have lived several states away, why she didn't have my name or any contact other than financial. To her, I was no more than a name on a check and a signature on a birthday card. That was the way it had to be. I was a dangerous man, living a dangerous life.

As often as I reminded myself of that fact, I was caught off guard today at the twinge of regret I felt tug at my soul while I'd held my god-daughter as the priest poured the holy water over her head. I had no right to feel this way. I had given up all rights to my own child and there wouldn't be another. Because another child meant another mother, a woman, and with the exception of my housekeeper and my family, there were no women. I had given up even picking up the occasional one nighter. No matter what they claimed about knowing it was only for one night – just a good fuck – inevitably they wanted more. They always wanted more from me. Maybe it was the Latin lover vibe, the money or just the simple desire to tame the bad boy. It always ended badly. It was trying to make a jungle cat into a family pet. They liked what they saw on the outside, but none of them would be able to handle the darkness or danger that was always simmering below the surface.

So I gave up. My hand was a poor substitute, but it wasn't like I had lots of time to worry about it. I was busy with work seven days a week and out of the country and incommunicado for months at a time. I was not in the potential boyfriend category; I was more crazed mercenary material.

No matter how many times I tried to explain this to my family, they failed to understand. There were endless questions about if there was anyone special in my life. After years of saying no, single women began to show up at family functions invited by some well meaning relative. It was like I was a contestant on The Dating Game. One time two of my sisters each brought bachelorettes; a catfight broke out. Luckily, I was able to slip out unnoticed during the scuffle. I'd hoped that would put an end to their match making. When I arrived at the next family dinner and found a couple of male suitors, I put my foot down.

I'd finally escaped my mother's house, not without a bag of leftovers of course. I'd driven to Newark with my cousin and employee, Lester. He'd hooked up with a friend of the family who just happened to drop by. Better him than me. I'd planned to just drive back to Trenton, but after the loud rambunctious energy of my parents' house the idea of returning to my own, silent and empty, didn't seem that appealing. Today, surrounded by people who loved me, I realized how truly alone I was in the world. No matter how much I told myself that was the way it had to be, it did nothing to lessen the dull ache in my gut. Instead of hitting the highway to take me back to Trenton, I turned my car towards downtown Newark and the club district. Maybe tonight was a time for an exception to the rule, maybe tonight I didn't have to be alone.

I pulled my black Porsche Turbo up to the valet at the club. It was a Sunday, not a huge party night, but tomorrow was a federal holiday so lots of people had a three day weekend which equated to a line at the door. The pimply kid who took my keys couldn't hide his excitement about climbing behind the wheel of my newest toy. I handed them over with a look sure to discourage joy riding. In fact I'd be lucky if he managed not to piss himself in the front seat. I bypassed the line of wannabes and shared a complicated handshake with the bouncer before slipping into the club.

There was a reason those people were all still outside. There wasn't room for one more person inside. All of the tables were taken and the dance floor was packed. I made my way to the corner of the L shaped bar and encouraged the guy on the last stool to give up his seat. The position allowed me to keep my back to the wall as well as eyes on the front entrance. I ordered a Corona and sat back to people watch. There was something for everyone I guess: Metrosexual men looking to pick up someone who was as into them as they were into themselves, women who looked like they were barely legal and looked to be sporting none of their original parts, and lots of other people looking none too particular, just wanting to get laid.

There was one table that held my interest. It was a group of women in their mid-twenties who appeared to be having a bachelorette party. I groaned internally; someone else who will have what I never will. God I sounded pathetic. I wanted to kick my own ass. But I couldn't make myself stop watching this little party. I was trying to figure out what the connection between them was. There was an extremely busty Italian woman who looked a little like Betty Boop. Next to her was a short, black, plus sized woman who was spilling out of her neon, spandex ensemble. She looked like a hooker. Those two were fighting for control of the party; they both seemed to think they should be in charge. There was a blond who looked a little like Meg Ryan and seemed embarrassed by her companions' behavior. Lastly was the guest of honor. She was wearing a veil, but it was black and it sat atop a mass of brown curls. She had on a printed t-shirt that I couldn't read from where I sat, paired with a black skirt and legs that went on forever and shoes that made me want to fuck her where she stood.

Christ, where had that come from? The woman was here celebrating the fact that she was getting married. _What a good way to ensure she didn't want anything more from you,_ the little devil on my shoulder whispered in my ear. I told him to fuck off and went back to watching their party.

The Betty Boop look-alike pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it over to the bride. After a quick glance over the list she screamed, "Are you kidding me Connie? I can't do that," she pointed to a line on the paper, "or that!" She pointed to another line. The black woman handed her a drink, which the bride downed and said, "Fine!" and turned to make her way to the bar, her eyes blazing. And what eyes they were. They were blue and sparkled like sapphires with anger, embarrassment and determination. She approached the bar and ordered loudly, "I need sex on the beach and I need to give someone a blow job." All of the men at the bar turned to her and a part of me twitched as if to volunteer.

When the bartender handed her the drinks she quickly downed the mixed drink and turned to the Frat boy who sat on the stool next to her. "Would you like a blow job?" she asked him innocently. He just gulped and nodded, completely out of his league. She took the shot glass topped with whip cream from the bar and placed it between his thighs. She dropped to her knees and placed her mouth around the shot glass and tipped her head back emptying it. Taking the glass out of her mouth she stood, set it on the bar and licked the remaining cream off her lips. His eyes were glazed over as she kissed him on the cheek. I knew how he felt.

She made her way down the bar, checking things off of her list, collecting business cards, matchbooks and condoms. She was about three stools away from me when I turned my attention to the front of her t shirt. It said, _Kiss Me, I'm Divorced._ Oh Dios! How I wanted to. I must have drifted for a minute because the next thing I knew she was in front of me.

Her huge blue eyes looked at me and she blushed as she asked, "Could you help me with my divorce party scavenger hunt?" Divorce party? I simply nodded, anything to get to spend a little time with this beautiful woman. She scanned the list, blushed harder and then asked, "Um, could I have your underwear?" I flashed a grin at her and she teetered slightly on her heels.

"Can't do that one Babe, not wearing any." Her eyes kind of glazed over and she went from blushing to more of a flushed look and I swear I saw her nipples tighten through her thin little t-shirt. "I could do that though," I nodded to the lettering on her top. She shook her head as if to clear it and then looked down at her chest, trying to figure out what I was talking about. Her breath hitched as she read the words again on her own shirt.

Her head snapped up and her eyes caught mine. She mumbled something about needing to have truth in advertising; she took one step closer to me, which put her between my legs. I put one hand on her hip and threaded the other one through her curls, pulling her face to mine. Her hands went to my thighs to steady herself. A current of electricity zinged through me at her touch. As I lowered my lips to her mouth, her eyes fluttered closed. At first I just lightly brushed my lips back and forth across hers. When I traced the seam of her lips with my tongue they opened for me as a soft moan escaped her. My tongue plunged into her mouth and tangled with her own. I felt her shudder and she tightened her grip on my thighs. When I finally pulled back she was breathless and dazed. I was pretty much in the same state, I just hid it better.

Moving my lips to her ear I whispered, "Anything else I can help you with?" She slowly slid her hands from my thighs. I suppressed a shudder.

Still a little dazed she asked, "You're really not wearing any?" It was a foreign concept to her. Glancing quickly at the list still sitting on the bar I leaned in again to whisper, "Algunas cosas que tu necesita para descubrir por ti mismo Babe." (Some things you need to find out for yourself Babe.) I pointed to the line on her list that read, _Have a guy speak to you in a foreign language._ "Let me know if you need any more help." She nodded and walked unsteadily back to her girlfriends who let out a shriek as she approached them.

They all huddled around the table with the occasional glance thrown in my direction. I felt a little bad for teasing her, but it looked like I was the one about to be teased as she tossed me a saucy look over her shoulder as the whole crew headed to the dance floor. I downed the rest of my beer, ordered another as well as a shot of tequila. Slamming the shot and chasing it with the beer, I settled in to watch the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Rach for all of her help with this.

Song featured is_ I Hate Boys_ by Christina Aguilera.

Chapter Two

As the girls and I danced, I wondered how I'd let myself get talked into this. A Divorce Party? Connie and Lula had cornered me before we left the office on Friday and told me not to make plans for Sunday night, they were taking me out to celebrate. Who the hell celebrates a divorce? Well I guess if you marry as big of a horse's ass as I did, it is something to celebrate. We didn't have to work on Monday so we could stay out late and do some serious damage. I was all ready for a girls' night out when they'd picked me up at my new apartment. What I wasn't prepared for was the black veil and tiny printed t shirt they presented me. The t-shirt read on the front, _Kiss Me, I'm Divorced_. On the back it said, _My husband and I divorced for religious reasons. He thought he was God and I disagreed._ Perfect! So I'd traded my little black dress for a little black skirt and the baby doll t-shirt. The killer black FMPs stayed.

The club was packed and promised a good time; luckily we'd piled into a cab so no one would have to drive. As an added surprise, they invited my sister Val who'd gone through her own hellish divorce. She'd recently moved back home with my parents after her husband left her and her two girls, taking off for a small island country with her babysitter and all their money. At least I didn't have any children. Of course I'd only been married to Dickie for all of fifteen minutes before I found him boffing Joyce Barnhardt on my new dining room table. And yet, in some ways, it seemed like it had been an eternity.

Forget that. Tonight was about celebrating and enjoying my freedom. So far it had been very enjoyable. I was not seriously drunk, but sporting an excellent buzz. I'd suggested dancing to draw Connie and Lula's attention away from the scavenger hunt list. I didn't know where they'd come up with that thing. I'd only had a few more to go, but the things I'd done so far were mild in comparison to what was left, but I knew I just needed to keep going, working my way down the list. While Connie and Lula were my friends and co-workers they also could be a little scary. I didn't want to know what they would do to me if I didn't finish it. Plus I knew they'd put a lot of work into this, I didn't want to disappoint them. Besides, it's not as though I hadn't done most of these things before, just not since college and definitely not all in one night.

Thinking of some of the remaining items that required a partner, I glanced over my shoulder at the hot guy at the bar who'd kissed me. Even in the darkness of the bar and the number of hot and sweaty bodies between us, I could feel his pull from here. He was watching me. Our eyes locked and my body warmed at the thought of the kiss we'd shared. I may have failed to collect his underwear, but I was sure that he would be more than willing to help me with a few more tasks. I mean, he did offer. It would be poor manners to not take him up on it. My mother taught me better than that.

After a few songs, we were a little overheated and headed back to our table for some refreshments. I was going to need a lot more liquid courage if I was going to cross off the rest of my list. I could feel his eyes track me as I crossed the floor. The fact that a man that hot was interested in me did wonders for my bruised ego. As happy as I was to be rid of my asshole of an ex-husband, seeing him screwing the woman I hated the most in the world was a real blow to my confidence. I'd never had great luck with men and it looked like even marriage couldn't change that.

When we reached the table I couldn't contain the shriek that escaped at the sight of my best friend since childhood waiting for us. "Mare!" I flung my arms around her and she steadied me; maybe I'd had a little more than I thought to drink. "I didn't think you were coming!" While my marriage had been a disaster from day one, Mary Lou and her husband Lenny were the poster children for domestic bliss. They already had a bouncing baby boy at home.

"Sorry I'm late, Lenny got called out on an emergency and I had to take the baby over to my parents' house. But now I'm here, so let's celebrate!" She spoke like a woman who was desperate for a night out. The waitress set down a new round of drinks and indicated that they came from Mr. Sexy at the end of the bar. Mary Lou's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she caught her first glimpse of our benefactor. I couldn't blame her. The man was sexy, and gorgeous as hell. He was extremely well built, his skin a mocha latte color and his eyes were like two pools of warm dark chocolate. Yum. His long, dark hair was touching his shoulders. There was a dangerous air about him, but I was too attracted to worry about being afraid of him.

I gave him a finger wave and mouthed "Thanks." In reply I got a slight nod. Lula and Connie and even Val shrieked as I turned back to the table. "Holy shit, that has to be the hottest man on earth." Connie said in the loudest whisper I'd ever heard. Lula couldn't say anything. She just screamed, and then stole a none too stealthy glance at him and fanned herself. Val, for the first time in our whole lives, looked envious of me. Mary Lou looked like she might pass out when Lula told her I'd already kissed him. Hot damn, what a night. And it had just started.

After all of the alcohol I'd consumed I was feeling brave. I think it was time to plow through a few more things on my list.

The girls fought over which item was next. Since Val hadn't said too much, the choice went to her, which is how I found myself atop the bar, dancing Cowboy Ugly style. At least they played my favorite song. Christina Aguilera had a brand new release and it was my divorce theme song. _I Hate Boys_, could it be any more perfect? I swung my hips to the beat as I sang along, my arms raised over my head. The words filled the air and the bar rocked as I celebrated my new found freedom.

_No-No-No I'm not bitter, I'm not mad  
>Well, maybe just a little, just a tad.<br>I know every apple here ain't bad,  
>But I found a worm in every single one I had.<em>

Bitter? Who me? Just because my ex was fucking my arch nemesis on the brand new table we hadn't even had a chance to eat at yet? And before the wedding thank you's were all sent out? Nope, not me. I was happy to be rid of the unfaithful bastard.

_(Boys) They're only good for fruit, I mean bananas.  
>(Boys) Them boys so nuts, they're drivin' me bananas<br>Oh boys, we should pack them up and ship em out._

Wonder if I could have him crated up and shipped off to a third world country? The thought was tempting. I worked my way up and down the length of the bar, trying to keep from flashing my woo-hoo to everyone. The inner diva in me started to really get into the song as I danced, cheered on by nearly every woman in the bar. The men weren't sure if they were supposed to be turned on or pissed off. Well I could give a shit. This wasn't about them. This was about me.

_Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys  
>Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys<br>I hate em._

_I hate boys, but boys love me.  
>I think they suck and my friends agree.<br>I hate boys, but boys love me.  
>Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,<br>I. Hate. Boys._

_If you hate em boys, shake it.  
>If you hate em boys, shake it.<em>

The girls were all singing along with me and they were shaking it pretty good, too. I felt extremely lucky to have such good girlfriends to get me through this, even if it was their fault I was dancing on top of a bar. I turned and saw Mr. Sexy watching me from his perch at the end of the bar. His eyes were narrowed as if he didn't exactly appreciate the sentiment of the song. He shouldn't be offended. There was nothing boyish about him. He was all man.

_We would all be happy all be glad,  
>If sweet mama nature never had,<br>A-all this dirty little boys who think that the girls  
>are only made for toys<br>Boys wants them women, though they barely can remember.  
>Then again all men are dogs.<br>All men are dogs._

Lula started barking when Christina Aguilera said all men are dogs. I laughed, rolling my hips and trying to keep the beat when a fit of giggles was about to overtake me. I glanced at the end of the bar, but the sexy stranger was gone. I tried to ignore how much that bothered me. I turned back towards my friends and caught sight of him. He was standing behind them. His arms were crossed over his massive chest and I think I was right, he didn't like this song or maybe he didn't like how much I was enjoying it. I tried to ignore him and kept dancing, but the thought of him watching me may have had me putting sexier moves into the dance, just maybe.

_I hate boys, but boys love me.  
>I think they suck and my friends agree.<br>I hate boys, but boys love me.  
>Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,<br>I. Hate. Boys._

_If you hate em boys, shake it.  
>If you hate em boys, shake it.<em>

Boys love me. Yeah right. In the few weeks I'd been separated from my husband and removed my wedding ring, I'd been hit on countless times. Some of them tried under the guise of offering me comfort. Others skipped the charade and simply offered to help deal with any sexual needs I might have. It happened at work, at the grocery store, hell the guy I lost my virginity to propositioned me after church when I attended my niece's 1st communion. Pig. Maybe I needed to hit him with my car again or sick my grandma on him.

Oh, my favorite part of the song. I shouted at the top of my lungs.

_Let's go  
>BOYS SUCK.<br>MAKE ME SICK.  
>INFLATED EGOS.<br>LITTLE DICKS.  
>USE THEM UP.<br>SPIT EM OUT.  
>I H-A-T-E Boys!<em>

_I hate boys, but boys love me.  
>I think they suck and my friends agree.<br>I hate boys, but boys love me.  
>Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,<br>I. Hate. Boys._

_I hate boys, but boys love me.  
>I think they suck and my friends agree.<br>I hate boys, but boys love me.  
>Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,<br>I. Hate. Boys._

By the end of the song I was all hot and sweaty, but having a good time. That song had gotten me through a lot in the last month or so. It was number one on my ipod work out. Turns out kick boxing is a great way to reduce stress as well as an excellent outlet for all the additional sexual tension my suddenly single status had left me with. I made my way to the corner seat that was now empty and used it to attempt a somewhat graceful dismount, but I fell and landed in two very strong, muscled arms. He set me on my feet, but between the dancing and the force of his gravitational pull I found myself a bit wobbly on my feet. His arms shot out to catch me. Mr. Sexy. Mmmmm….

"Going somewhere?" His breath tickled the skin on my neck as he leaned in close to me. I just swallowed and shook my head. God he smelled good. Over his shoulder I saw Lula's eyes go wide and she raced off after Connie and Val, leaving me alone with him. Another song started and he quirked one eyebrow at me, "Dance?" As I nodded I felt one arm encircle my waist, the other settled on my neck as he guided us to the dance floor. My skin felt scorched where he touched me. I slid my hands up over his muscular chest, reveling in the feel of each ridge as it tensed under my fingertips. A soft growl rumbled in his chest as he pulled my hips flush with his. The sexy beat pounded as we moved against each other. My body was heating up and it wasn't from the exercise.

"You hate boys?" His lips brushed my ear and I shivered from the contact. I just nodded, pretty sure my voice wouldn't work. I was getting overheated from the rhythm of our bodies, but I could tell he was just as affected as I was. It gave me a feeling of power; I felt sexy as hell. I let my hand trail down his chest before I slid it around to his ass, caressing the amazing muscles under the denim. The thought once again entered my mind that there was nothing but him under the designer jeans. I moaned a little.

Giving him a little squeeze, I whispered in his ear, "Don't be offended, there's nothing boyish about you." I swear he groaned. The song ended and I saw Connie and Lula waving me back to our table. They had a bottle of tequila. Guess it was time for shots. I thanked him for the dance and excused myself, chancing one glance back at him. He stood, almost dumbstruck at the edge of the dance floor. I'd ask him for his help again later. Still needed to do that body shot and he had one fine looking body.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Rach for all of her help with this.

_WooHoo _by Christina Aguilera

Smut warning

Chapter 3

I was going to lose my ever loving mind. She just walked away from me? Women don't walk away from me. Hell, I could see right now a dozen different women who were all too willing to replace her as my dance partner. Dismissing them as a whole, I stalked after the woman who was hell-bent on torturing me. I could only hope she'd keep up the pleasure/pain ratio if I ever got her out of this bar and where I wanted her - under me. At this point I'd take her any way I could get her, under me, on top of me, up against the wall. Jesus, I'd even give her control if she wanted it. My steps faltered a little at the mental images I'd conjured of the two of us.

She picked that moment to look up from where she and her friends had gathered around their table, which now held a bottle of Patron as well as a bowl of lime wedges and a salt shaker. She crooked her finger at me, beckoning me to join her. As if I could resist. This little white girl with her big blue eyes and wild brown curls had cast some sort of spell over me. I could tell the alcohol and her newly single status were pushing her out of her comfort zone. Her sexiness was magnified by the newness of it for her.

As I reached their table, I greeted her friends, "Ladies." None of them answered me, they just stared, open mouthed. I turned my attention to the guest of honor and object of my desire. Her blue eyes shone with mischief and her lips quirked up into a small smile.

"Still willing to help a girl out?" She asked the seemingly innocent question. Never one to leave a woman in need, of course I was all too happy to volunteer. I raised my eyebrow in response. Her smile widened as she picked up the bottle and poured a shot. Grabbing the salt shaker she stepped closer to me and her eyes went to my throat, where the top two buttons on my black dress shirt were open. Using her fingers to spread the collar, she exposed more skin. I curbed the shiver that threatened to run through me at her touch. I felt as her tongue darted out to lick the hollow spot to the left of my neck before sprinkling it with salt.

Setting the salt shaker back on the table, she grabbed her shot glass and a lime wedge. I parted my lips to hold the lime. Her fingers lingered on my lip as she placed the lime. I couldn't keep myself from caressing the tip of her fingers with my tongue as she placed the fruit. When a little gasp escaped her lips I knew I was getting to her as much as she was to me. She put one hand on my chest to steady herself as she leaned in to slowly lick the salt from my neck. Her friends had come out of their collective stupor and were now cheering her on as she slammed the shot before her lips found mine to claim the tart slice of fruit. She winced at the taste, but smiled big and took a little bow for her friends who were now clapping.

As she righted herself again, I turned her towards me and took my turn. I pushed her wild curls over her shoulder, exposing her long slender neck. I followed her lead of applying the salt and settling the lime between her gorgeous lips. When I poured my shot, I glanced at her and decided to push my luck. Her little printed t shirt scooped low enough in the front to reveal a little cleavage. Meeting her eyes, I silently asked permission. Her eyes widened a bit and she gulped, but followed with a nod.

I tucked the shot glass between her breasts and nearly groaned as my fingers brushed against her soft supple skin. Seeing the evidence of her response straining against her top, I gave her a predatory grin before licking the salt from her skin. As my lips closed around the shot glass they brushed against the soft curves of her breasts and I could feel her heart beating wildly. Downing the shot, my mouth closed over hers to retrieve the lime.

After sucking the juice from the fruit I needed some sweetness, so I pulled her to me and claimed her mouth with my own, replacing the lime with her tongue. Her body melted against me and I heard her friends hooting and hollering encouragement. As her tongue slid against mine I growled and pulled her even closer. She was making these little sighing sounds in her throat that were driving me out of my mind. The voice of one of her friends pulled us back to reality and out of our embrace.

"Just one more girlfriend!" The neon spandex clad woman was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. One more what? It was then I noticed she was holding the list. The lone item remaining was _Give a stranger a lap dance_. I glanced at the guest of honor expecting to find her horrified, but she was apparently just drunk enough to think it sounded like a great idea. I was all for it, but it didn't seem like the sort of thing she did regularly which made it so much hotter. As much as I wanted to see her dancing for me, I was not keen on the rest of the bar seeing it. Knowing there were private VIP rooms in the back for parties, I excused myself, making my way to the bar. A few big bills later, I had a key.

As I returned to the table I found them all giggling like school girls. I stepped up behind the beautiful brunette and whispered my plan to her. She grabbed her purse from the table and gave her friends a finger wave as she allowed me to pull her towards the back of the bar. The farther from her friends she got, the more she tensed; she was nervous. I felt the need to reassure her. As we stepped into the back hallway I pinned her up against the wall and held her face so she was looking in my eyes. "I know you don't know me, but I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

Her eyes searched my face for a few moments. Apparently finding what she needed, she simply nodded before she reached up and pulled me to her for a kiss. It started as soft and reassuring, affirming that she believed me, but it quickly turned hot and hard and our lips crashed against each other. Finally, I had the sense to pull away from her before we ripped each other's clothes off in the hallway. The plan was a lap dance, but I knew if we made it into one of those rooms neither one of us would be able to control ourselves. I didn't want to fuck her in the back room of a bar. I couldn't offer her much, but I could give her more than that.

"Spend the night with me?" I whispered in her ear before trailing my lips down her neck. My hands that had started out cupping her face had traveled and now rested on the bare skin that peeked out between the bottom of her t-shirt and the skirt that sat low on her hips. I pulled back to find her chewing on her bottom lip, thinking about my proposal. Finally she nodded. Grabbing her hand she let me lead her out the back door. We collected my car from the pimply valet and drove a few blocks to the Newark Marriott. The car trip was short and silent. I was focused on getting us there as soon as possible. I did see her pull out her phone and send a text, probably telling her friends about her change in plans. A few moments later her phone buzzed and she blushed after reading her message. I guess they were wishing her well.

It seemed like it took an eternity to travel the few blocks to the hotel. The sexual tension crackled and filled the small space inside the car. Once again I left my car with the valet. I couldn't even tell you what this kid looked like. I was so focused on the goal that I could care less if the kid took my car for a joy ride or if he set it on fire or let a dump truck fall on it for that matter. Any questions the clerk may have asked us were cut short when I handed him my black Amex. Key in hand, we stepped into the elevator. Since we'd left the bar, I'd had my hands on her in some way. Luckily we were the only ones in the elevator. As the door closed I pinned her against the wall. I leaned in to kiss her, but paused, thinking we should have the _this is just a one night stand_ talk, but before I could get the words out she threaded her hands into my hair and pulled my mouth to hers. Fuck it, we could always talk later.

The elevator stopped and we made our way down the hall to our room. She excused herself to the bathroom and I went to the bar and fixed us each a drink. I sat in the armchair waiting for her and trying to calm myself. I couldn't remember the last time a woman had me this turned on and so far we were both still fully clothed. I shook my head and downed the rest of my drink. I heard the latch click and she stepped from the bathroom. She'd removed the veil and her hair cascaded freely. She looked a little shy as she walked towards me. I handed the second glass to her. She smiled and took a sip. Looking around the room she spied the stereo and made her way to it, grabbing her purse along the way. She pulled out her phone and plugged it into the stereo. A techno beat filled the room as she came back to me.

"I believe I owe you a dance." She smiled and a giggle escaped. "I love this song, but never imagined a situation where I'd dance to it." She grabbed her glass and finished her drink. Even before she set the glass down her hips were moving to the intoxicating beat. I was mesmerized. She was beautiful. Not supermodel beautiful, not exactly girl next door either, but gorgeous just the same. I knew she was dancing for me because of the list, but I'd seen enough of this woman to know that if she didn't want to do it, she wouldn't. The scavenger hunt was just an excuse, one that I was ever so grateful for.

I'd been so transfixed on the movements her body was making I was taken aback when she started to giggle again. Her innocence added to her sex appeal. Not in a virginal way, but she was genuine. It was then I finally noticed the words to the song. Christ, I always noticed everything. It was my job, it kept me alive. But it was not the first time tonight this woman had me losing focus. I'd missed the first round of the chorus, but focused in on the verse:

_Feel your eyes on me everywhere I go__  
><em>_Like a little boy up in the candy store__  
><em>_Quit your craving and get your hands on__  
><em>_Give it up before momma says no__  
><em>_I'm a let you get a little closer__  
><em>_Even though I ain't supposed to__  
><em>_I like it strong when it's long 'cause__  
><em>_I'm a little tipsy, play along with me_

That definitely sounded like me. Since I'd seen her in the club I couldn't take my eyes off her. I'd watched her dance, talking with the guys at the bar, laughing with her friends. The moment I'd seen her there had been an instant draw, an attraction. Around her I found myself willing to let down the carefully constructed mask I wore every day. She moved closer, dancing in between my legs, running her hands down her body. When her fingers reached the hem of her t-shirt she slowly pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in a lacy black bra. My breath hitched and I let my eyes show my appreciation of her body.

_You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my__  
><em>_You know you wanna get a peek wanna see my__  
><em>_You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are__  
><em>_Kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo)__  
><em>_All the boys think it's cake when they taste my (woohoo)__  
><em>_You don't even need a plate, just your face Ha!__  
><em>_Licky-licky yum-yum what a great guy__  
><em>_Now kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo)__  
><em>_Kiss on my, all over my__  
><em>_Kiss on my, all over my_

Holy shit! The song was about, oh dios. As if I wasn't painfully hard already. She'd turned and was in the midst of unzipping that tiny little skirt. I thought my eyes might just roll back up in my head. I was about to cum in my jeans like a teenager and she hadn't even touched me yet. My eyes were glued to her as she bent at the waist and shimmied out of the skirt. The move gave me an amazing view of her fantastic ass that was barely covered in a pair of black lacy panties. Peeking over her shoulder she watched me as she backed into my lap, grinding herself against my obvious reaction to her. Christ, she was still wearing the shoes. I groaned.

_Kick ya socks off, your zipping kinda slow__  
><em>_Wanna see just how you take it down low__  
><em>_Hurry up I wanna see a bit more__  
><em>_Take it off before momma gets dull__  
><em>_I know that you love me long time Yeah__  
><em>_You wanna take it for a ride yea__  
><em>_I'm feeling bad and I like it__  
><em>_I'm a little tipsy play along with me__  
><em>_Hey!_

I slid my hands around her waist and traveled up the milky white skin of her stomach. Her nipples were already hard as I cupped her lace clad breasts in my palms. As her head dropped back, I took advantage of her bare neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping at her smooth skin. "So beautiful," I murmured against her neck before sucking at the juncture of where her shoulder and neck met. She moaned and wriggled against me in response. Unable to control myself any longer I let one hand trail down her side to her hip before moving to the warm, wet place between her thighs. The little scrap of lace was soaked. I groaned, wanting to bury myself inside her, my cock and tongue battling over who would get there first.

_You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my__  
><em>_You know you wanna get a peek wanna see my__  
><em>_You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are__  
><em>_Kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo)__  
><em>_All the boys think it's cake when they taste my (woohoo)__  
><em>_You don't even need a plate, just your face Ha!__  
><em>_Licky-licky yum-yum what a great guy__  
><em>_Now kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo)__  
><em>_Kiss on my, all over my__  
><em>_Kiss on my, all over my_

With a quick movement I spun her around and ripped the useless panties off. She gasped, but I wasn't sure if it was in shock or lust, maybe a little of each. Lifting her up I placed her so she was kneeling on the arms of the overstuffed chair. Kissing my way down her body I slouched in the chair until I reached the beautifully trimmed triangle that pointed to nirvana. I could see her lips glistening, already so wet for me. I slid my hands up her trembling thighs, around to cup her ass and pull her to my face. Desperate to taste her I used my tongue to part her lips, sweeping up to press against her clit. Her legs quivered and she fell forward to brace her hands on the chair back, leaving her essentially on all fours.

The music continued, but all I could hear were the soft whimpers and moans that fell from her lips. Her hips began to move to their own beat as I licked, nipped and sucked. I could tell she was close as she began to thrust harder against my tongue. Bracing her with one hand I brought the other to join my tongue and slid one finger inside her as I sucked her clit into my mouth. I hummed with satisfaction at the loud moan I pulled from her. Wanting to push her over the edge I added a second finger and curled them to hit her g-spot while I bit down gently on her clit. Her hips bucked wildly as her orgasm hit her. I tightened my grip on her so she wouldn't fall from her precarious perch. Sure that she was steady I kept up my movements, helping her to ride out her pleasure.

Fearful that her legs would give out I sat up and gently pulled her into my lap. Her whole body was limp and she'd yet to say anything coherent since she'd screamed obscenities as she came. I tucked her wild curls behind her ear and kissed her softly. I had to laugh at the shy smile she gave me. I'd just made the woman scream with pleasure and now she was shy? A giggle escaped her and she admonished me, "You know I'm pretty sure you're supposed to keep your hands off the talent during a lap dance." I laughed. She was scolding me? I shook my head in disbelief, a smile playing at my lips.

"My apologies. Guess I'm not up on lap dance etiquette." I tried to be serious, but with her giggling it was difficult. "How can I ever make it up to you?" I had a list of about a dozen ways in my head.

She swung one of her legs over me so she was now straddling me, reaching around behind her she unlatched her bra, throwing it to the floor. Christ, she still had on the shoes. She leaned into me, running her hands up my chest and pulled me to her for a kiss. She murmured against my lips, "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Oh Dios!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for Rach for all of her magical editing.

Inspired by the song _Desnudate_ by Christina Aguilera

Chapter 4

I wasn't sure what had gotten into me tonight, but whatever it was I liked it. Old Steph was the one who did what everyone else expected of her. Old Steph married a man she didn't love because it made her mother happy. Well new Steph danced on top of a bar, did body shots and just had the most intense orgasm of her life from a bonafide Latin sex god. New Steph was the shit!

I teased him that he'd broken the rules by touching me during my dance. Ha. First off, all I know about lap dances is that one person dances in the proximity of the other person's lap. Besides, I was all about breaking the rules. If I followed the rules set down for me I'd be at home ignoring the fact that my husband liked to screw around. Nope, I thought rules sucked. But he did say he would make it up to me. Just the thought made me shudder. Well it might have been the thought combined with the things he was currently doing to me with his hands and tongue. Wow.

I pulled myself out of the lust induced fog he'd created and climbed off his lap once I thought my legs would hold my weight again. I pulled him up with me. "You're overdressed." I murmured as I started to unbutton his shirt. Each button I undid revealed more smooth mocha skin. Unable to help myself, I leaned in placing kisses along the newly exposed skin. When all of the buttons were undone I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Trailing my fingers down his muscled back I froze when I encountered cold metal instead of warm skin. A gun. He had a gun tucked into the back of his jeans.

He tensed and removed my hands, lifting them to his lips where he placed a kiss in each palm. My eyes followed and met his warm brown ones. "Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys." He released my hands before sliding his own behind him to remove the gun. He strode over to the dresser and placed the gun in one of the drawers. Bending, he removed another gun from one of his ankles, a knife from the other, added them to his stash, and returned to me. My mouth must have been hanging open. I was in such shock at seeing him remove a small armory from his body that I didn't even register the fact that I was standing buck naked in a hotel room in just my shoes.

His palm touched the side of my face, pulling me from my thoughts. His eyes sought mine. "You okay?" I gulped and nodded.

"Cop?" I squeaked out. He shook his head.

"Military," he answered in a way that didn't invite more questions. Before my curiosity could get me in trouble he leaned down capturing my lips with his. Any questions or concerns I had flew out of my mind as I leaned into him. My nipples brushed against his warm hard chest and all I could think about was getting the rest of his clothes off him. I let my hands move to his waistband and felt his breath hitch. Pulling back I grinned at him.

"Well then soldier, we need to get you out of these clothes." My hands went to the fly of his jeans, but my fingers fumbled as I trembled both with arousal and fascination with the immense bulge that was pressing against me. While his jeans were well fitted to him at the club, by now they looked uncomfortably tight. His more stable hands took over and soon he was as naked as I was. He wasn't lying about going commando. And my imagination had not done him justice. The reality took my breath away; he was truly a specimen of male perfection. What's a girl to do when faced with such flawlessness? I fell back on my catechism and fell to my knees to worship him for the god he was.

I was beside myself with need as I slid my hands up his thighs to steady myself. It was like I was on sexual overload, all of my desires rushing to the surface at once. I wanted to lick him from balls to tip, I wanted to swirl my tongue around the head like a lollipop. I wanted to take him deep in my throat and I wanted to suck him dry. Since I couldn't do everything all at once I just started licking and kissing at the bottom and worked my way up. And kept repeating it.

After sufficiently teasing him with my tongue I finally took him in my mouth. I could feel the muscles in his thighs tremble as he groaned low in his throat. Pleased with his reaction I moaned in satisfaction and I took him deeper and moved my hands over his hips and around to cup his ass. The growl that came from him was downright animalistic. I pulled back from him to accommodate the huge grin of satisfaction on my lips and he took the opportunity to pull me up from my position and carry me over to the bed. Before I could get too upset about not having him in my mouth anymore, the thought of having him inside of me took over with an intense need to make it happen as soon as possible.

As he lowered me to the bed, his mouth was fused to mine again and I could feel my own need echoed in his. Our movements were frantic and fierce, my hands traveling his hot skin, not settling long enough anywhere to find any satisfaction. His hands and lips had my every nerve standing on end, my muscles taut with the strain. Of course the part of him that was pressed into my thigh wasn't helping matters where it was. Just a little to the left, I thought. When he stopped and pulled back I thought I would scream.

His voice was hoarse, "We need condoms." Did I hear him right? Did he say _condoms_? As in more than one? Every guy I'd ever been with it had been a one shot deal and finished in time for SportsCenter. One time Dickie was running late and wanted to do it from behind during the show so he wouldn't miss anything. Now I'm all for multitasking, but that was insulting. Since then I'd refused that position, worried about where his focus was. Who knew ESPN was the least of my worries?

"No problem." I rolled over and grabbed for my giant purse, pulling out the care package Grandma Mazur had given me at dinner. Who would have thought I'd ever be thankful that my grandma was a sex fiend? The shock on his face was priceless as he took in the contents of the gift bag.

His eyebrow raised in question.

I just shook my head. "Don't ask, it was a gift." I have to say at the time when I saw all the XXL condoms in the bag I blushed and thought, yeah Grandma, in my dreams. Well I guess dreams do come true; maybe tomorrow I'd book a trip to Disneyland or buy a lottery ticket. I stole a quick glance at him and deduced whatever I would be doing tomorrow I would probably be walking a little bowlegged, okay a lot bowlegged, but it would be worth it.

I grabbed a condom and tossed the bag to the floor. When I turned back, a thought occurred to me, and me being me, I just blurted it out. "Why don't you have a condom?" Smooth Steph. I mean I hadn't even thought about it until he said something. Dickie and I hadn't used them since we got engaged and I started on the pill. Of course that meant the day after I found him with Joyce I made a bee line to the gynecologist's office for a full STD screening. Ick.

He took the little packet out of my hand and pulled me back to him. He gave me a smile, but he looked a little, I don't know, embarrassed maybe? No, surely not. Sex gods didn't get embarrassed. "Pretty traditional girl are you? The guy's supposed to bring the condoms?" His hand was running up and down my side sending little shocks of electricity skittering though my whole body. A small part of my brain noticed he said _condoms_ again.

"Well yeah!" I blurted out before thinking, but then added, "Well, I don't know. It's not like I do this a lot." I didn't add that if I was really that traditional, I wouldn't be in a hotel room with a virtual stranger, a really hot and totally sexy stranger none the less.

His hand stilled and not one but both eyebrows rose in surprise, "And you think I do?"

I'm blaming the alcohol for my bluntness, or maybe the sexual tension had short circuited my brain. I answered again without thinking. "Well look at you!"

He let out a bark of laughter before giving me a sexy grin and pulling my body closer to his. "I didn't plan on this. It's not my normal m.o. Five or six years ago, maybe…" He trailed off as his hands resumed their exploration and his lips found their way to my neck and shoulder.

A moan escaped my lips, as my sex addled brain took over my mouth. "I noticed you said _condoms_ as in plural. Does that mean, um…" My voice trailed off into a groan as he did something particularly wonderful with his tongue in the vicinity of my belly button.

I could feel his smile of satisfaction against my skin and he let out a low chuckle, "Well I don't think we can use up your entire stash by morning, but we could make a pretty good dent." His talented tongue trailed lower and my blood rushed into my ears. I barely heard him as he asked, "You still want this?"

Did I want this? I think I passed _want_ about an hour ago. We were onto _need_. I managed to choke out, "God yes."

He pulled me up to him and kissed me hard. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was standing, my legs on either side of him. I could feel him throbbing against me. I rocked my hips against him, sliding up and down his cock with my wet folds. Unable to wait any longer I snatched the condom from him, tore it open and covered him, wondering not for the first time tonight if he was going to fit.

I lay back down and watched as he gripped my hips in his large hands. He pushed his hips towards me, sliding just the head in before pulling back out. Methodically he worked himself in a little father before retreating over and over again until he was all the way in. His pelvis rested snuggly against mine and he stilled. My eyes had been riveted on where we were joined but they'd fluttered shut at the overwhelming sensation of having him fully inside me. He pulled back slightly and then forward again, his pubic bone bumping against my clit. My eyes flew open as I let out a surprised but satisfied shriek.

His eyes were locked on mine. Once brown, his eyes were now nearly black with lust. His voice was deep and rough, "Tell me what you want. What you need." His hips were moving slowly as he rocked against me.

I licked my lips and thought. No one ever asked me what I wanted, unless you counted the pimply kid behind the counter at McDonalds. And I was 100% sure no man had ever asked what I wanted in bed. My voice was scratchy and I was nearly dizzy with desire as I formed my answer, "I just want to feel good."

A slow sexy smile spread across his gorgeous face, "I can do that Babe." He leaned down and kissed me hard on the mouth before whispering against my lips, "We're gonna do this and it's gonna be good." He pulled farther out of me and waited a beat before plunging all the way back in. Oh god. He continued the slow torturous strokes while his hands tormented my breasts. My appreciative moans grew in volume and intensity until he had me begging him to let me come. His hand moved to my clit and in minutes I was screaming and my body clenched around him. He continued to move inside me, drawing out my pleasure before he pulled my hips to his and held me tightly as he roared his own climax.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us trying to regain normal bodily functions like breathing. I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased that he seemed to enjoy himself as much as I did. The whole mess with Dickie had me doubting myself. I'd never considered myself a sexual dynamo, but I never had any complaints either. I'd thought Dickie and I had a good sex life.

His dark head turned towards me and he gave me a quick kiss before rolling away from me and padding into the bathroom. Taking care of business, he returned and I hadn't moved a muscle. His eyes traveled my nude body and he wore a smug look, proud of a job well done. When he reached my feet he groaned. I still had on the shoes. He dropped to his knees and removed my heels, skillfully rubbing my arches before kissing them. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, pulling me up to my feet and into his arms as he stood. I let myself melt into him, feeling strangely safe in his arms.

True to his word, we made a serious dent in the condoms. And he kept his promise to me and then some. Good didn't even begin to describe how he made me feel. I don't know if it was the alcohol, my newly found freedom, or just him, but he took me higher and made me come harder than any man ever had. He said this wasn't his normal m.o. but he obviously knew his way around a woman's body. It had to be his skill and the alcohol. I'd just met him, I didn't have feelings for him. Sometime after he had me singing the hallelujah chorus for the fifteenth time I must have drifted off to sleep - after he assured me the hotel wouldn't charge him extra for the damage to the headboard.

* * *

><p>Best wakeup call ever. My eyes fluttered open to the sensation of warm lips on my neck and shoulder. I could feel that someone was definitely awake and nestled into the cleft of my ass. Before I was even fully alert my body responded, my hips rocking back of their own volition. I felt his answering groan as it reverberated through his chest. Encouraged by my response, his hands joined the party, one moving back and forth torturing my breasts, the other slipping between my legs. He groaned, finding me wet and ready. He pulled back for a moment, reaching for another condom. Covering himself quickly, he rolled back to me and holding my hips, sheathed himself inside me. It was slow and sensual as he pushed me higher until I was begging him to fuck me hard and fast, desperate for release. He didn't disappoint.<p>

I had just drifted off again when the click of the bathroom door woke me. I heard the toilet flush and the shower start. I scrambled off the bed and started to search for my clothes. I shoved myself back into my outfit from last night before grabbing my phone and purse. I wanted to be gone before he finished in the bathroom. Actually, I really wanted to throw off my clothes and join him. I bet he was good in the shower. Why wouldn't he be? He was good, no, not just good, fan-freaking-tastic, everywhere. But girls like me didn't end up with guys like him. We'd never talked about it, but last night was just one night. I knew it and he knew it. For once I wanted to be the one to have the choice to leave, not be the one left behind. So I pulled up my big girl panties and walked out the door. Okay, so it was more of a waddle, but I did it with as much dignity as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Lift Me Up_ by Christina Aguilera

_Ranger's POV_

I settled further into the rocky cleft that would be my bed for the night. The jungle terrain had been challenging, but I was a full day ahead of schedule. As a reward I allowed thoughts of her to come to me, keep me company, keep me sane.

Haunted, that was the only way to describe what I was feeling. You'd think I'd be plagued by the horrors I'd seen, ghosts of the men I've killed, the things I'd done in the name of our country. But my conscious was clean in that respect. I was haunted by _her_. I saw her in the shadows; I heard her laughter, felt her touch. But that was impossible; she was half a world away and it had just been a one night stand.

I shook my head and put all questions of why aside, just giving in to my need for her. I slid my hand into the smallest pocket on my cargos and felt the scrap of lace. At first I felt like some sort of sicko, I'd never been one to collect trophys, but when she vanished without a trace that morning I found her ruined panties had been left behind, just like I was. There was no rational reason for tucking them in my pocket that morning, much less carrying them with me halfway around the world. But they were a reminder, proof, evidence that she'd been real and with her I'd been real, a man, not the machine I was now. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself the indulgence of her memory once more and prayed like hell it would leave me alone once I was home.

* * *

><p>I had a million things I needed to be doing. It was the first time I'd set foot in my office in more than two months and the amount of paper work that built up in my absence was obscene. There were payroll reports to sign off on, incident reports to read over as well as the new security contracts that had been signed while I'd been gone. There were calls from clients to be returned, new hires to approve and the quarterly reports were due. I'd already been at it for three hours and had yet to accomplish a single task.<p>

I saw the words and forced myself to focus, but each time I finished a page I had no comprehension of what I'd read. I couldn't concentrate. Shifting gears, I tried to focus on the ungodly amount of paper work that accompanied any one of my many jaunts around the world: debriefing notes to type, mission reports to sign. More words. _Successful. Termination of target. No civilian casualties._ I made it to the bottom of page two before I realized yet again it wasn't registering. I slammed the file shut and grabbed my gear, cursing a certain blue eyed curly haired brunette under my breath. Damn her. I needed some air. Better yet, I needed to release some pent up frustration. Paperwork would have to wait.

I grunted at the employees I passed in the hallway and took the stairs to the garage. The look on my face said _don't ask_ and they didn't. I knew I looked intimidating in all black and fully armed; everything about me said, _don't fuck with me_. While each of them wore the same, there was a reason I was the boss.

The entire office was comprised of ex-military. I'm sure they all chalked my behavior up to trying to reacclimate. If only they knew I wasn't struggling with the murder and mayhem of the last couple months, but the memory of a woman. My feet pounded down the stairs as I tried to force her from my mind. I'd had years of military training to control my mind, to focus on the task at hand. How could one night with her undo all of that?

Reaching the garage I ran into a few of the guys coming back from a job. While most of them read my attitude and steered clear, not Tank and Lester. Tank and I had been together since basic and I'd known Lester since he was born: he was my cousin.

"Good to see you back cuz!" Lester and I exchanged a manly half hug, half pat on the back. Turning towards Tank he and I exchanged a complicated handshake before a similar man-hug.

"Where do you think you're going? No way in hell you're done with all that paperwork." Tank teased. "You're good, man, but not that good."

I slipped my shades on and tried to ease past them. "Gotta run a couple errands, then I'll be back."

The two of them exchanged looks, neither believing my excuse. They had a silent conversation, ending with a nod. Lester turned to the elevator, Tank stared blankly at me. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I just headed to my truck and Tank climbed in the passenger side.

"Where to boss man?" I knew what he was doing. Did he forget we went through the same training? He was reassuring me of my position in the company and letting me know he had my back. Several of us ran missions for the government. There were rules set down in the company handbook that restricted a man's movements when he returned from government work. They were to be supervised for the first 48 hours upon returning. Usually I would lock myself in my office to attack the paperwork that had accumulated in my absence. Tank, my second in command, was able to run the company while I was away, but there were things that still fell to me. Sometimes being the boss was a pain in the ass. Once the paperwork was done, usually the 48 hours had passed and I could return to active duty.

Tank thought I was dealing with PTSD. He was coming along to keep me from killing some poor SOB. I thought about explaining that my mind was preoccupied with a woman I hadn't seen in two months, but knowing the shit I'd take for it, I thought it better for him to think I was nuts.

"Bonds Office," I answered, returning from my thoughts. Man up soldier! It was just one night. While I was out of the country I was able to hold it all in check, but now that I was back stateside I was consumed by thoughts of her. Her bright blue eyes, her shy, impish grin, and the small noises she made in her throat when I kissed her; it all haunted me. While trudging through the jungles and stalking my prey I'd struggled to keep thoughts of her at bay, but I did it. My safety demanded it. But at night, when I slept she came to me. Now, she's invaded the daylight.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear him. "Shit, you must be messed up if you were willing to go in there alone." He let out a chuckle. "Don't worry man, I got your back." He shook his head, disbelieving my mental state.

I grimaced. He was right. I rarely went to the Bonds Office myself and I never went there alone. It was Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and the problem was Mr. Plum himself. Vinnie. I tried to spend as little time as possible in the company of Vincent Plum. While we had a business relationship, that was it. The man had no social skills and coming from someone like me, that was saying something. Vinnie said whatever it was that came into his mind, no matter how inappropriate it was. The fact that what usually came out of his mouth was sexual in nature, it caused him a lot of problems. He was a pervert. In one of my first meetings with him he made mention of part of my anatomy and what he'd like to do to it. Now his beaklike nose had a significant bump in it from the fracture, but he was in the practice of keeping his mouth shut if at all possible in my presence.

Conversation was minimal as we made the drive to the office. It was in a funny little part of Trenton called Chambersburg or 'The Burg' as the locals called it. It was mainly Italian and one of those places where everybody knew everybody else's business. Left alone, I returned to my thoughts of her; damn, I didn't even know her name.

She'd walked out on me. Maybe it was the blow to the ego that had kept her to the forefront of my mind. I walked out of the bathroom that morning, my body wanting more. But she was gone. I'd never been with a woman who wasn't begging for more. She up and left with no word. Even though I'd practiced the 'letting her down easy' speech in the shower, it was unnerving to be left, to have no say in the matter.

That was what was bothering me. It wasn't her. It was about the chase, not about her. It was that she didn't want me. Oh she had _wanted_ me alright, but she'd walked away. There had been a small part of me that thought it had been more. The evening had started out with a singular goal, satisfying a simple carnal need. As it progressed, something changed. She'd opened herself to me in a way no other woman had. I'd been with skillful lovers, yes, but the enthusiasm and joy in which she gave her body to me made me pause. Most women I'd been with were all about taking. But she'd been different. She'd gotten to me in a way I couldn't explain.

That's what made her disappearing act all the more puzzling. For a brief moment I'd thought about wanting more, wanting to give her more. But she was gone. And I didn't even know her name. What would I have done with it if I had? When I'd returned to the office that afternoon there was a message from my handler and by that night I was gone, on a mission for two months in the jungle of some God forsaken country. I told myself it was a sign, why I couldn't do relationships. But she hadn't gone away. She was there. She'd been with me, her memory keeping me warm on many a lonely night. In fact, there were times that thoughts of her were all that kept me going, well that and the panties. I suppressed a grin, Tank would really think I was nuts.

I pulled up to the bond's office. The small storefront was an eyesore, but it wasn't like people were really checking out the décor when they needed to be bonded out of jail. There was no need for words as Tank and I exited the truck and headed for the office. We'd been partners for years, always having the other's back, sometimes more literally than others. Anytime I was in Vinnie's presence it was quite literal.

Pulling open the door I stepped inside and surveyed the small office. Tank followed and took up a menacing presence just inside the door. Nothing had changed, it had the same institutional pea green paint, same faux leather couch and same stale stench. I suppressed a shudder as I saw that most importantly the man behind the desk hadn't changed. Vinnie. I nodded, which he took for a greeting and he grunted in return.

Usually I'd deal with his receptionist, but with him being a creep they didn't tend to hang around too long. There had been several, they were never too skilled, obviously desperate if they settled for working here. The last one had been awful, but apparently the fake red head with the ridiculous implants hadn't lasted.

Handing me a stack of files Vinnie opened his mouth, like he wanted to explain something, but he caught a glimpse of my face and quickly shut it again. Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the office I slipped my shades on and returned to my truck, Tank acting as my shadow.

I'd returned to Trenton yesterday and needed to get back to my life, or at least my work. I flipped open the manila file folder of the poor sap who was going to bear the brunt of my frustration. They may have missed their court date, but now they had a date with the devil. My breath hitched as I took in the photo, those icy blue eyes staring back at me. Sonovabitch – Stephanie Michelle Plum Orr. Well, at least now I knew her name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inspired by _My Girls _by Christina Aguilera

Steph POV

I shuffled around my apartment scooping up the empty ice cream containers and chip bags. It looked like a bomb went off in the living room, like a junk-food junkie went on a bender. I'd like to think of it more as finding comfort via food. And the last couple months I needed a lot of comfort. Dumping the mess into the garbage in the kitchen I made my way to the fridge. When I opened the door the bright light nearly blinded me as it reflected off all the empty white surfaces. Hmmm… guess I need to go to the store. When your diet consists mainly of chips, tasty cakes and ice cream, it tends to leave your vegetable crisper drawers a little empty.

Hearing little scratching noises I realized my jaunt thought the kitchen disturbed its newest occupant: my new roomie and the only man in my life, a hamster named Rex. I peered inside the aquarium and saw his little whiskers twitch as he stuck his fat furry face out of his Campbell's soup can. Dropping a couple of cheerios and a raisin in his food dish I managed to coax him out of his hiding spot. But he simply snatched up his treat, stuffed it in his cheeks and scurried back into his safe spot.

I sighed. I knew exactly how he felt. For months I'd been doing the same thing, leaving my apartment for only the bare essentials of work, the gym, dinner at my parents, and then scurrying back to my apartment to hide. It was kind of pathetic really. I knew I needed to return to the real world, but I didn't know how.

For the most part everyone had been leaving me alone, but that all came crashing to a halt today when Lula and Connie cornered me at the office. I'd had work to do, needing to finish my sales report by the end of the day, but they were relentless, refusing to leave me alone until I'd agreed to go out with them tonight.

Lula had taken the lead, "This here's an intervention. Girl, you just a sad sack of self pity."

Then Connie added her two cents, "Yeah Steph, enough moping, just be glad you got yourself free of that jackass and enjoy single life."

Huh. I thought I'd been better at hiding how I was feeling. I mean I didn't feel like I was moping, I'd just been keeping to myself, time to lick my wounds. I didn't know how to tell them that I was tired of being this way too.

"Come on skinny white girl, its Ladies' Night at the club. You know the one where you found that very fine man. Mmmmm…" Lula moaned.

I couldn't suppress the slow smile that crossed my face at the memory of that very fine man – every single inch of him.

Connie jumped on it, "I know that look. You look like that when you stand in front of the pastry case. But since we weren't talking about doughnuts I'm guessing the memory of something equally sinful put it there." I was so not going there with them. They'd pressed me for details for weeks after, but I'd always avoided getting specific. It had been one of the most singularly amazing experiences of my life and I wasn't about to share it. It was currently serving as my happy place, where I went when real life got to be too much, which was all too often lately. Well that and it fueled many a fantasy and a session with my shower massager.

I was running short on time. If I didn't get my report in by the end of the day I would lose the bonus from my department's sales from the last quarter. I needed that bonus. Without that money I couldn't make rent. No rent meant no apartment and I'd be forced to move in with my parents. I shuddered at the thought and surrendered. I'd have done anything to get rid of them, "Fine! I'll go, now get out!" I'd physically pushed them out into the walkway and cursed under my breath that my cubicle didn't have a door I could slam.

So here I was, blackmailed into a night out. Maybe it would be a good thing, maybe this was what I needed to get out of my funk. Snapping out of my thoughts I caught sight of the clock and I scurried into the bathroom. God knows what they would do to me if I was late. Showering quickly I attended to some much neglected personal care. My bikini line, well shaving in general, had been pretty low on my priority list. Why bother when no one will see it? So I quickly shaved, exfoliated and buffed. I told myself that I was doing it for me; my mother always said if you make yourself look nice you'll feel better. Why else would I be doing it? I was not hooking up tonight and I was most definitely not hoping _he_ would be at the club. Nope. Not in the least. I was feeling a little more like myself already, Queen of Denial, that's me!

Jesus, I was pathetic. I didn't even know his name. He wasn't going to be at the club. He was a soldier. And from what I saw of him, which was an awful lot, he wasn't the kind that was in the National Guard one weekend a month. He was the real deal, big time badass. Plus with his long hair he couldn't be a regular soldier. I thought he was probably Special Forces, probably half a world away, overthrowing a dictator in some third world country, not pining over a girl he spent one night with a couple months ago.

Focus girl. I turned my attention to my hair, drying it into big soft curls. Leaving it down, I started to put my face on. That was one thing I hadn't let slip. I was a Jersey girl after all. We didn't go anywhere without at least 3 coats of mascara. Tonight I added a little eye shadow, liner and lipstick. Not bad, if I do say so myself.

I moved to the bedroom and slipped on a pair of black lace panties and my little black skirt. Again with the stupid grin. But I couldn't help it, every time I wore this skirt I could picture it on the floor of the hotel room while I danced – for _him_. God I felt sexy that night - sexy, strong and amazing. Looking in the mirror I searched for that woman. I missed her. She was in there, somewhere and maybe tonight was the night to bring her back. God knows the pathetic self-pitying version of myself I'd become made me want to scream. I slipped on my silky blue halter and _the_ black FMPs. I looked in the mirror and smiled – there she was. Welcome back bitch!

The club was packed. I let Lula and Connie lead the way and just followed in their wake. Lula had a way with people and crowds. Either you got out of her way or you wished you had. She scored us a table and ordered a round of shots and fishbowl margaritas. My eyes bugged out at her order. The fishbowl held as much as a pitcher, with that plus the shot I was going to be on the floor in short order.

She placed her hand on her hip and fixed her stare on me. "Don't you give me any lip girl. We celebratin'. Tonight is the first night of the rest of your life. We're intoducin' the newly single Stephanie Plum to the world."

I looked at her skeptically, then Connie joined in, "I know we jumped the gun on your Divorce Party, you'd only been separated a couple of weeks then. Maybe it was too much too soon." She paused briefly, "Although it seemed to work out pretty well for you." She waggled her eyebrows at me and Lula let out a moan that turned heads from the surrounding tables our direction. As much as I tried to fight it, I knew I was blushing. They were right, just getting dressed up, being out tonight had made a huge improvement in my mood, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

The drinks arrived and gave me a short reprieve from their well intended friendly advice. We clinked shot glasses and threw them back. Wow. My throat burned but the warmth that settled in my tummy more than made up for the discomfort. I picked up my margarita and took a lick of the salt on the rim before taking a good long swallow – yummy. Then Connie started back in. "Now the divorce is final. I know it wasn't as smooth as you would've liked, but it's over and time to move on."

I nearly choked on my drink, "Smooth?" I sputtered. "I got arrested!"

Lula laughed, "Yeah girl, but you got that asshole good. And ain't no man dumb enough to try and fuck you over after what you did to your ex. You showed him."

I had to laugh at the memory. Not of me getting arrested, but the look on Dickie's face when his precious BMW went boom. A huge grin took over my face. The car hadn't been my fault, not really, but the rest of it was my fault completely. Well Bad Stephanie's really, but if I blamed her I might end up in the psych ward and I'd already had an afternoon in jail, that was plenty.

When the divorce was finalized I got screwed, like bent over the couch and take it up the ass fucked. My lawyer was Albert Kloughn, a Pilsbury doughboy look alike who Val was currently dating. Dickie's lawyer was a shark and Albert was a guppy. He swam as hard as he could, but it was a lost cause and Dickie's lawyer had him for lunch.

"So how much debt did that fucker leave you with anyway?" Lula probed.

Yup, I was divorced _and_ in debt. My mother was so proud. It was a wonder the single men weren't beating down my door.

It seems the life style of a wanna be partner cost more than what Dickie could afford. To pay for his $3000 suits and $400 ties he'd taken out several credit cards with high limits, all in my name. I took a long swallow before I could answer, "Almost twenty five grand."

Lula let out a low whistle, "See, that's why I don't trust the police or courts or none of that shit. That is some serious bullshit." She ranted. I agreed, but what was I supposed to do about it? It was my name and my credit rating.

Connie offered a solution, "Are you sure you don't want me to call my Uncle Louie? He'd be happy to take care of Dickie." It was tempting. Connie's relatives weren't just family. They were Family with a capital F. It was tempting, it really was.

I shook my head. It just wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. I had my vengeance. And now it was time to move on.

"You always promised to spill the whole story, and tonight's the night. What happened? You just snap or what?" Connie asked, but gently, like I was a ticking time bomb. Well I was, but I'd already detonated.

I shrugged, "You know I had to go back to the house to pick up the rest of my stuff?" They both nodded. While Dickie had put the credit cards in my name, he'd made sure the house was in his. Fucked again. I only had a few wedding gifts from family and the rest of my clothes to collect.

I took a deep breath and spoke quickly so it all ran together, "There-was-an-ass-print." They just looked confused. I sighed, "My dining room table. The one I picked out, the one I never got to eat on, the one I found them on?" They both nodded, afraid if they spoke it would break the spell and I wouldn't finish the story. I knew they'd been dying to know, but until now I wasn't ready to talk about it. "I was making one last trip through the house to see that I hadn't forgotten anything. Until then I'd stayed out of the dining room."

I made a face. "But I knew I needed to go in there, my Aunt Tootie had given us an expensive clock for a wedding gift and it was on top of the buffet. As I made my way around the table I noticed a smudge." I took another drink, "Her ass print was on my fucking table." I shrugged, "I snapped. I got the axe from the garage and chopped it into pieces I could carry out the front door. And I had a bonfire." Yeah, that explains it all. Totally rational.

"And the car?" Lula asked.

I took another long drink and smiled. "Totally not my fault. Dickie parked too close to the fire and the wind picked up. Boom."

"Nice." Lula grinned. I nodded and we all clinked glasses. God it's good to have friends who understand you. I tried not to examine too hard what that said about me or them.

"So when's your court date?" Connie wanted to know. Oh yeah, that. Seems my little bonfire violated a couple of laws, so now I was facing charges for arson, destruction of property and assault. I felt bad for the officers who had to arrest me. I went to school with most of them; one of them was married to my cousin. They thought Dickie had gotten what he'd deserved, but they still had a job to do.

I shrugged, "Dunno, I got a phone call from Vinnie's office," we all shuddered at the mention of my pervert cousin who bonded me out of jail. "The message said there had been a mix up in the paperwork and there was a delay, but not to worry about it, they'd let me know." It was actually his secretary who'd called me. I couldn't place the voice, though it was vaguely familiar. Vinnie changed secretaries more often that he changed pants. But since his office was in the heart of the burg, odds are I knew her. I was just glad they were keeping me in the loop.

Connie nodded, "They'll probably let you off with probation. Asshole had it coming."

"I don't know. I'm guessing Dickie is going to have something to say about it. Probably wants restitution. Which I can't pay because of his damn credit cards. Fucker." Wow, maybe need to slow down on the drinks a bit.

We took a break from the serious talk, moving on to office gossip and their latest failed dating attempts. I was lucky to have good friends like them. Over the last couple months they'd been there for me, as much as I'd let them anyway. I let them bring me coffee, take me to lunch, bitch about their awful dates. They knew I was depressed, but gave me the space to come out of it in my own time. Until tonight apparently.

I had been depressed. Yes I was divorced, deep in debt and possibly facing charges. Who wouldn't be depressed? But the thing is, that wasn't all of it, hell it wasn't even most of it. I'd spent the last two months beating myself up, not for being weak and letting my mom push me into a marriage I didn't want, not for being naive and letting Dickie handle all of the money, not for losing my temper and torching the table and Dickie's car.

I was upset about the one night stand with Mr. Sexy. Not sleeping with him, hell that was probably the only good decision I'd made in months. I was mad at myself for being a coward and sneaking out of that hotel room the next morning. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, but that one was currently a chart topper of all time screw ups by Stephanie Plum.

At the time I thought I was taking control. For once I was leaving a man before he could leave me. If only it had been that simple. I may have left him alone in that hotel room, but his memory wouldn't leave me alone. I dreamed of him every night, some of them were sexual, a play by play of our night together. I remembered every single kiss, caress, the way he felt on top of me, the way he moved inside of me. When I woke from those dreams I was hot and bothered, leading to many a shower and a session with the shower massager. Hell even a round or two with the Herbie Horsecock Lula had given me as a birthday gift. I was desperate. But in those dreams I could do something, find some relief.

No it was the other dreams that haunted me. The ones that remembered his gorgeous smile, the warmth in his brown eyes, how gently he held me when I was sure it would be nothing for him to snap me in two. And then there was the way he looked at me and the way I felt when I was with him: safe. He didn't look at me like I was some pathetic woman who couldn't even keep a husband; he made me feel sexy, smart and beautiful. The worst part of the dream is when he comes out of the bathroom and finds I'm gone. The ones that made me wonder if it could have been more than just the one night.

"Steph? You listenin' to me?" Lula slapped my arm to get my attention and I almost fell off my stool.

"Huh, what?" I so eloquently answered. I was surprised to find my fish bowl half empty. Huh, maybe Lula drank some of it while I wasn't looking. Doubtful considering her glass was in the same state. Guess If I was going to have a good time tonight I should maybe try to dance while I could still keep myself upright.

We hit the dance floor, bumping and grinding with the best of them. I was holding my hair up off my neck to try and cool myself, pretty sure I'd sweated out my whole alcohol intake, but I was feeling light headed. At least I thought it was just lightheadedness. I told Lula and Connie I was taking a break and headed back to our table, but the feeling didn't go away. While I sat and nursed my drink I realized I was wrong about the feeling. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew I was being watched.

Before I could look around too much I saw him - tall, dark and sexy and coming my way.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just realized I haven't been putting any disclaimers or anything in this story, but if you're reading this you already know I don't own them. But I sure do like playing with them._

_Can't thank you all enough for your fabulous reviews. I haven't had a chance to get back to everyone yet, but please know how much your support means to me. I've been busy trying to finish this story before I have surgery on the 28th. I figured you'd rather have another chapter than a quick response from me. There will be 10 chapters total, with the last one hopefully being posted Monday or Tuesday morning._

_As always, thanks to Rach for all her editing magic and thanks to the Babes who've been lending a helping hand - or eye, whatever, you know what I mean._

_Sally_

Chapter 7

Inspired by _Vanity_ by Christina Aguilera

Damn she looked beautiful. Stephanie. I tried her name out, rolling it around on my tongue. Stephanie, Babe. I watched her long, lean body gyrate on the dance floor. My body ached at the memory of how she danced for me, and me alone, how that body moved under me.

At ease soldier, you're on a mission and getting her naked is not part of the plan. Handcuffs were part of the plan. I pushed away the image of her naked and handcuffed and tried to focus. It had been two months since I'd seen her and in spite of the current situation she was a sight for sore eyes. It was an odd feeling for me, irritating really. I'd never wanted to see a woman more than once, not recently anyway. It was always awkward and led to complications I didn't need. But Stephanie was different. A colossal understatement.

She'd come to the club tonight with two of the friends she'd been with before - the busty Italian and the plus size black woman who loved spandex. The two momish types must have been at home with the kids. They were an odd threesome, but they seemed to be close. They were dancing together, seemingly happy to be out on a girls' night, not actively looking to hook up. Not yet anyway. That didn't mean that they weren't being scoped out. There were at least a dozen men on the dance floor or watching from the bar who gave them more than a passing glance. My men included. What the hell was wrong with me? Not only did I find myself drawn to this woman, I was developing some sort of possessiveness in regards to her. I needed to get in control.

I settled back into the shadows as she started to move back to her table, leaving her friends on the dance floor. This was our opening. It had been tight, we'd had to scramble a bit, but when the call came in from the bartender that Stephanie and her friends came out for Ladies' Night, we geared up.

Over the mic I ordered, "Santos, move in." Yeah, I was sending a man in after her in hopes of getting her out of the club without a scene. I had a couple men positioned both inside the club and one at each of the exits. And if all went according to plan, she would never even see me.

While my first inclination was to go after her alone - well actually my first inclination was to go kidnap her and whisk her away from all of this, but that one wasn't going to happen - I had a job to do. A long time ago I decided not to get emotionally involved in any of the cases. My job was to bring them in. I had to trust the system. But with her, it was proving more difficult than I anticipated. So far, nothing had been standard procedure where she was involved.

Watching her, I could tell the moment her eyes locked on my cousin Lester as he made his way toward her. The look she had on her face was familiar. She'd looked at me like that. Maybe she looks at all of them like that, I thought bitterly. As he got closer I heard Lester mumble underneath his breath, "Damn, black widow or not, a roll in the hay with her would be totally worth it."

"You can ball her on your own time Santos. Let's get on with it." I barked over the line, aggravated by how much this whole situation bothered me. It was ludicrous, like I had some claim on a woman who I spent one night with. One amazing night, I reminded myself. And she left me for chrissake. I heard several of the guys murmur in agreement or stifle a laugh, but I didn't find it funny, not in the least.

Maybe she was a black widow. The woman seemed to have left a path of destruction among her former lovers that was enough to make any man cover his family jewels on instinct. Me included. Lester, though, seemed unfazed. He was happy to act as bait. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to bite.

We never go after an FTA without a full background check. If the apple doesn't fall far from the family tree, this woman was doomed in utero. Our conference to plan the takedown and cover the research had been revealing.

Tank had researched her family and he started off the meeting. "FTA is Stephanie Plum Orr. What a mess. For one her first cousin is none other than Vincent Plum, resident pervert bondsman." All the guys in the room groaned. No one liked dealing with Vinnie.

"She skipped on her own cousin?" Hal was aghast. Even after all he'd seen in the Army, he was still a little naive.

Lester butted in, "Huh, I never thought about Vinnie having a family. Pets yes, but actual human relatives, who knew?" Everyone started laughing, partly because of Lester's comments and partly out of nervousness; anything having to do with Vinnie creeped them out.

Tank took control of the meeting again, his big booming voice cutting through the laughter. "If that wasn't bad enough, her grandmother is a registered sex offender." The room was deathly quiet at that point, so he continued uninterrupted. "Apparently the 80 year old woman has a problem keeping her hands to herself. She likes to grope unsuspecting young men and then evaluate their packages." I saw every man in the room instinctively shift in their seat or reach under the conference table and cup themselves in a protective manner. The collective groan that was heard around the conference table was humorous, but it was too scary to be truly funny. I nodded at Tank to continue, "Apparently one guy didn't care for her evaluation of his junk and pressed charges."

"Well you can't help who your family is." Hal came to Stephanie's defense.

Lester argued, "Yeah, but if you come from crazy, you've got a better chance at being nuts yourself."

That was a thought I didn't want to dwell on, so I spoke up in my commanding officer tone, "Who's up next?" I wanted to get this over with.

Lester carried on. "Well it seems she tends to hold a grudge against her exes. I found a note in her file alluding to a case from about eight years ago. She would have been eighteen." He referred to his notes before continuing, "You know Morelli? Italian beat cop on the fast track to make detective?" There were nods and affirmative answers all around. He was likeable enough, from what limited interaction I'd had with him. "Well apparently they had a fling before he went into the Navy."

Bobby started the inevitable, "Navy's for pussies, man." Nothing an Army man disliked more than the Navy. The guys came from all branches of the service. Insults were traded all around. I cleared my throat and everyone settled down so Lester could continue.

"Anyway, apparently she didn't take the break up well. The next time he saw her he was looking at her from underneath the bumper of her Dad's Buick."

Tank stifled a laugh, "What?"

Lester nodded, "Yeah, he said he was hanging with some guys and she ran him over with her dad's car, broke his leg in two places."

"Was she arrested?" Hal asked. He sounded as protective of her as I felt.

Lester checked the file again, "Nope. It said Morelli declined to press charges." He paused like he wasn't sure he should share the next part. But he grinned and continued, "I asked him about it. I guess from the look on his face, it had been worth it, broken leg and all."

Hoots and hollers sounded from all around the table. Damn. I could see that, I could definitely see that.

Bobby had researched the arrest. "Well the reason she was arrested this time is because of her ex-husband. The divorce was pretty recent." He smiled, "She didn't wait two years this time. Looks like the incident happened the day the divorce was finalized."

I saw the file too. Looking at the dates in the file I realized that on the night we spent together, legally she was still a married woman. As a rule, I don't sleep with married women; it always added another complication, which I didn't need, case in point Ms. Stephanie Plum Orr.

Hal couldn't stand the suspense, "So what happened? She didn't get enough alimony?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nope, she didn't get _any_ alimony and he got the house."

Lester let out a low whistle. "She must have had an idiot for a lawyer."

"The ex is a lawyer." Bobby reported. There were a couple of growls. Lawyers were one step up from petty criminals in our book.

Trying to get back on track he continued, "She started a fire in the front yard by burning the dining room table."

"The what?" Hal looked confused. That made two of us.

"The dining room table? How did she get it outside?" Lester sounded intrigued.

Bobby pulled some pictures from the file. The fire was spectacular. "Says here she chopped it up with an axe and carried it out, piece by piece. Something about exercising demons. And there's a note about her yelling about some skank on her table."

The guys passed the pictures around the table, "Wow."

Hal summed it up best, "That's nuts."

Lester needed clarification, "But if it was arson, how the hell did we get the case? That wouldn't be that high of a bond."

Bobby pulled out another set of photos, "The fire got out of hand and the ex's car got toasted. A beemer."

"Ouch." Lester grimaced. The rest of the guys shook their heads at such senseless destruction of a fine automobile.

I had interviewed the ex with Bobby. Personally I thought he seemed like a prick and he was definitely not the president of her fan club. Which, after she torched his car, I can see why. The charges also included assault but stopped short of battery simply because the police arrived in time. He claimed she threatened him with bodily harm – namely going Lorena Bobbit on him and turning the bonfire into a weenie roast. Since it wasn't an official part of the report, Bobby and I kept that to ourselves.

We talked about going to her apartment, but before we could plan that far we got the call from the bartender. I'd actually called him the day I got back, before I knew she was FTA. I promised him a hundred bucks to let me know when she was in again. Now the information was helpful for a whole different reason.

I had to give her one thing, she was a world class actress. The whole girl next door act really worked for her and I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. And lucky me, I was about to see a repeat performance tonight as she worked her charms on my cousin. She was going down tonight. As my old commanding officer used to say, "Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice I'll fucking kill you." I made my living, hell I stayed alive, by being able to read people. The whole thing pissed me off.

Luckily I hadn't told any of the guys about meeting her, about my night with her. For one I didn't want to hear the jokes, take the ribbing. It was pathetic enough that I fixated on her for two months after spending one night together, and that was before I knew she was nuts. Secondly, it was obvious to me that when it came to her, my judgment was impaired. In my line of work that was dangerous. So I decided to distance myself from this takedown, stick to the shadows. If I never saw her again after tonight it would be too soon. I tortured myself as I watched my cousin flirt with the one woman who'd made me think twice about wanting more and hating her for it.

Lester swaggered over to her with a, "Hey Baby," and I nearly growled at the nickname, too close to the one I gave her. She wasn't a baby, she was a woman, a total Babe. Christ, what was wrong with me? I was getting possessive over a woman who I'd just convinced myself was a colossal mistake. I was here to cart her off to jail.

I heard her soft voice over the wire. She sounded disappointed. "Oh, you're…" she trailed off, not finishing the thought. I could see her, studying him.

"I'm what Baby? I can be whoever you need me to be." Lester coaxed her in the voice that made many a woman spread her legs for him.

The next sound that filled the airwaves was pure joy and it made my heart ache. She laughed. It was a full out laugh, she was laughing at Lester. He looked shocked and a little hurt. She was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry, it's just…oh my god, does that line really work? Like ever? It sounds like the opening to a really bad porno." She was still trying not to laugh, only being mildly successful.

That was the woman I remembered, not the man-eater we were hunting tonight. Which one was the real Stephanie Plum?

Lester quickly regrouped and ignored the insults flowing into his ear from his team members. He pulled up a chair close to hers. Too close, their thighs were touching. "Actually, it usually does. But you don't strike me as the usual." She blushed, which he took as a good sign and continued, "So before, what were you going to say? You were studying me pretty hard, but like you were trying to solve a puzzle, not like you were trying to mentally strip me naked." He flashed her his sexy grin.

"I, I just thought you were someone else at first. I couldn't see your face clearly, but your build, and the way you move, you reminded me of someone." She sounded almost wistful.

"Is this a special someone?" Lester asked. She just smiled and took a drink.


	8. Chapter 8

_I can't thank you all enough for the fabulous reviews and notes you've sent my way. Even though I'm posting this later than I planned I still plan on finishing the story on Tuesday. Chapter 9 will go up Monday and Chapter 10, the final chapter will go up Tuesday morning. Thanks for all your well wishes. Things should go well Tuesday and hopefully I'll be back writing soon!_

_Sally _

_Thanks so much to Rach for all of her help. : )_

Chapter 8

_Prima Donna_ by Christina Aguilera

Someone special? Special doesn't even begin to cover it. More like amazing, fantastic, unforgettable. My eyes glazed over at the memory of just how fantastic he was in some very particular areas.

"Damn girl! What is it with you and sexy Latin men? Me and Connie are out there shaking our asses and don't get one bite an you sit here drinking and another hottie comes on over to chat you up." Lula announced her arrival in grand fashion as always. Connie followed in her wake and the two of them plopped down on their stools and drained the rest of their drinks. I watched as the Latin man in question took in my friends.

"Well Steph, aren't you going to introduce us?" Connie prompted.

Where were my burg manners? My mother would be mortified; I didn't know his name and I hadn't introduced myself. Well she'd probably be more upset that I'd slept with a total stranger without knowing his name, so I suppose this was more of a minor infraction.

"Umm, ah, yeah… These are my friends Connie and Lula," I gestured to them "and this is…"

"Lester, but you can call me Les," the pick-up artist introduced himself, stunning both of them with a killer smile. I had to hand it to him, he was smooth. But he was also obviously a player. He signaled the waitress and ordered all of us another round.

He leaned a little closer to me and laid his arms over the back of my chair. "So what brings 3 such beautiful ladies out on a night like tonight?"

"Oh, we're celebratin' Steph's independence." I shot Lula a dirty look.

She shook her head at me and waggled a finger in my direction. "Don't you be lookin' at me like that skinny white girl. You know you've been moping around the last couple months."

Connie chimed in, oblivious to my death glare, "Yeah between the divorce and the arrest you deserve a little happy." She winked at Les, "Looks like he might be volunteering for the job."

Oh god, kill me now. I thought of my mother as I wondered, why me? I loved my friends, really I did, but Connie and Lula loved to gab and tended to over share when sober, drunk they'd tell you anything and everything you wanted to know, not to mention lots of things you didn't.

Luckily our drinks arrived and I quickly grabbed mine and took a long drink. I looked up, expecting Lester to be gone. Instead he was just grinning at me. "You got arrested? There's got to be a story behind that."

"It wasn't my fault!" I blurted out. Guess my friends weren't the only ones with loose lips.

Lula snorted and Connie laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. I shot them both a death glare and this time it seemed to work. Must be the tequila.

"Okay, maybe some of it was my fault," I conceded.

Connie shook her head, "You're right, it was that horse's ass you married. It was his fault." We clinked glasses and all drank to that.

"Don't forget Joyce," Lula added, "That skanky ass bitch ruined a perfectly good dining room table. Who does the nasty in the dining room? No class." Lula took a drink and then continued her tirade, "Damn shame really. It was a nice table." It was a nice table. But at least I gave it a proper burial, if you consider cremation proper.

"What happened to the table?" Lester wanted to know.

I didn't want to answer, but decided I probably should before Connie or Lula decided to do it for me. "Um, I chopped it up with an axe and set it on fire in the front yard." I spit it out really fast, hoping to gloss over the details.

His eyebrows shot up. "So it ended badly?" He was grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "You could say that. After three months all I got out of the marriage was $25,000 in credit card debt and an arrest record." It sounded more pathetic out loud than it did in my head. "Probably TMI. Sorry. Fuck my life, I'm such a mess." I tried to apologize, but my mouth got a head of my brain and it just seemed to make things worse. I thunked my head on the table, making the glasses clink together. I was about to repeat the maneuver when Les reached over and cupped my cheek, turning my head so I was forced to look at him.

His smile was softer this time, "Hey, if your husband stepped out on you, he's an idiot."

I blushed and mumbled "Thanks," before returning to my drink.

"Come on, let's dance." I guess it wasn't a question, because he didn't wait for an answer, he just whisked me out of my seat and out onto the dance floor.

We hit the dance floor just as a slow song started. Crap, not what I had in mind, but I suppose it was better than grinding on him. He pulled me in close to him, but not too close, thank god. He smelled good and it felt nice to be held. It had been a while since I'd been that close physically to anyone. Two months, actually.

I felt myself melt into him a little more as I drifted back to that night, being in _his_ arms. I'd told him he was _all man_ and was he ever. Not only did he have the finest looking body I ever had the chance to see, touch, lick…down girl, I tried to rein in my Hungarian hormones. But it wasn't just that, he was all male in the most primal sense of the word, it was in the air around him. I'd never met anyone who had such a presence, a force about them. Whatever it was, I had been under his spell, pulled into his orbit. It had been a heady feeling, but a scary one too.

"You still with me?" Lester's voice tugged me back to reality.

"Sorry," I apologized, feeling instantly guilty.

"You know, you never did answer my question earlier. Your someone special, I remind you of him?"

I nodded.

"Since I remind you of him, any chance you'd be interested in a substitute?" He gave me puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him, but was unable to contain my smile. Who the hell asks things like that? I stammered, "No, um, I mean, ah no." I felt awkward, but he just shrugged and kept dancing. The song changed, a little more up tempo, a little sexier. This time it was fun and flirty. We weren't grinding, but our bodies were close. He was an excellent dancer, he was touching me, but he wasn't copping a feel, just dancing. My margarita caught up with me and I was having a hard time staying on my feet and ended up leaning in closer to Lester. Finally he took pity on me and led me back to the table.

As we approached, Connie and Lula had shit eating grins on their faces, probably because Les had his arm around me. Or it could have had something to do with the fact that their glasses were nearly empty.

"You know Steph, if I weren't secure in my own beauty I might develop a complex or somethin'." Lula's words were slightly slurred. "Twice, twice we been to this bar and you end up with the hottest guy here. And I didn't know you were into the whole Latin lover thing," she eyed Lester, "Not that I blame you, but why the hell did you marry Dickie? His pasty white ass obviously wasn't your type."

I took a big drink. Lester leaned over, whispering in my ear, "I'm your type?" His voice was deep and sexy.

I just rolled my eyes at him again. I mean he was hot, don't get me wrong, and I was flattered that he was hitting on me. I was also flabbergasted that he hung around while Lula and Connie told him my whole sordid past. But there was no spark. What was wrong with me? There was a dead sexy man hitting on me and I wasn't interested in the least, not in him anyway.

Connie decided to play bar stool shrink. "I know why. She probably swore off tall dark and handsome after that asshole Morelli." Oh god, not that story. She narrowed her eyes at me, well she tried, but she was so drunk they nearly crossed. "If you ask me you let that asshole off easy. If he'd have talked me out of my virginity and wrote poems about it all over the burg I'd have backed up and run over him again." Lula let out a whoop of agreement. Lester just raised an eyebrow. Damn, could everyone but me do that? I just tried to look innocent and shrugged.

Lula leaned across the table studying Lester. "You know when I first saw you with Steph I thought you was that sexy stranger she met the last time we were here. But of course you're not. I mean you're a fine looking man, don't get me wrong, but that man, mmm…mmm…mmm. He was sex on legs, all them muscles, that long dark hair, them dark brown eyes." Now she turned to me, "He was dangerous, that man. He was a hunter, like he didn't notice anybody else in the room but you, he looked at you like you was lunch." By this point she was drooling just a bit.

Connie fanned herself, "Yeah, we snuck out thinking we'd catch you in the parking lot making out, but we just caught a glimpse of you two speeding away in that black Porsche."

Lester choked on his drink. "You alright?" I asked him.

He rubbed his ear a little but seemed to regain his composure, "So tell me more about this guy, gotta know who my competition is."

Lula snorted, "Good luck getting any details. Me and Connie tried for weeks and not a peep." She made that motion like a little kid zipping their lip.

Connie nodded in agreement, "But it must have been good, you could still see the afterglow on Tuesday when she came to work. And she was walking funny for a good week."

"Connie," I hissed at her. But the hiss lasted a little longer than I planned; guess they weren't the only ones who were a little drunk.

"Yeah, but she's been nuthin' but a grump since then. I thought maybe she'd see him again, the electricity between them was somethin else. It'd light up all of New Jersey."

"Hello? I'm right here!" They ignored me and continued discussing my life.

"So what happened?" Les settled in for a good old gossip session.

Lula shrugged, "Who knows? She acts like it was nothin', but if it was nothin', why ain't she telling us all the details?"

Connie offered, "Maybe he broke her heart. He seemed like a love 'em and leave 'em type."

"Aint they all?" Lula replied and they did a clinking of glasses and drained the remainder.

"Hey now…" Lester looked a little wounded, but he was faking it.

I waved my arms to get their attention, "Excuse me? Do you have to sit here and talk about me like I'm not even here? And I'll have you know, I left him."

All three of their heads whipped in my direction, "What?" Lula squawked.

"Are you mental?" Connie wanted to know.

Lester found the whole thing hilarious, "You left him?"

I got huffy, "Yes, I left him. Is that so hard to believe?" Apparently it was because they all just stared at me.

Lester started laughing all out now and was rubbing his ear again. Connie and Lula just made tsk, tsk, tsk noises like my mom used to make when I did something colossally stupid.

Well screw them, I didn't need this. I hopped down off my bar stool and started for the exit. I was a little more wobbly than I thought, but I just needed to make it to a cab, wasn't like I planned on walking home. I didn't get too far. Before I made it past the dance floor Lester caught up to me. He spun me around by the shoulders and I had to grab onto him to keep from falling on my ass.

He put a hand under my chin, tipping my head up so I was forced to look at him. "Hey, Steph, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. Really I wasn't." He gave me the big puppy dog eyes again. "I was just thinking about him. From the way you described him he seemed like a man who normally got his way. You could say I know the type. So to think about a gorgeous woman like you walking out on him is priceless." He gave me his dazzling smile again, but then winced and started rubbing his ear again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He hadn't had that much to drink. Oh great, he was perfectly normal, but spent an hour with me and developed a nervous tick. Lovely.

He regained his composure and gave me a sexy smile, "You look like you need to make a getaway. Can I drive you home?"

I pulled back from him, "Sorry. I don't do, you know. I'm not into casual, just the one night thing." Not anymore anyway.

He just shrugged and nodded, "Can't blame a guy for trying. Any guy would be an idiot for letting you get away."

I stepped towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "It was very nice to meet you Les." Then I made my way towards the door, only slightly wobbly in my heels. I turned to look briefly at Connie and Lula, but it looked like their luck had turned. There were two extremely well built men at the table with them. One of them was huge, built like a friggin tank. Looks like they were good for the night, wish I could say the same. I turned to head for the front door when I ran into a brick wall. Bouncing backwards, strong arms shot out to catch me before I landed on my ass. When I looked up I realized it wasn't a brick wall, it was _him_. I thought maybe I was hallucinating before I heard my favorite word in the English language.

"Babe."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to the amazing Rach and her editing magic and for helping me with my crazy timeline. The last chapter will be posted tonight. Thanks for all your well wishes. Be thinking good thoughts for me tomorrow morning! : )_

Chapter 9

_Bionic_ by Christina Aguilera

A giant cluster fuck, that's what this was, a simple distraction gone totally FUBAR. But of course it involved Stephanie Plum. It seemed nothing went according to plan when she was involved.

I listened over the wire to Stephanie's friends describing me to Lester. I saw the glint in his eye when he first clued in at their physical description, but when they mentioned my Porsche, that clinched it. There was dead silence over the wire before I heard Tank's big booming voice. "Did you forget to mention something at the briefing, Rangeman?"

I kept my voice calm, "Nothing relevant."

"Not relevant? Having a prior relationship with the skip isn't relevant? Since when?" His voice was harsh, he didn't like being played any more than I did.

I played it off, "Sex isn't a relationship."

"Damn, you're one cold bastard you know that? No wonder you wanted to stay hidden. It might have created a scene, her begging for a repeat performance." I could tell from his tone he was disgusted with me.

"Focus gentlemen." I kept it all business, but his comment stung because I knew the truth.

Of course at that very moment Stephanie interrupted the conversation, saying, "Excuse me? Do you have to sit here and talk about me like I'm not even here? And I'll have you know, I left him."

It was dead silent for a moment before all hell broke loose in my ear. Steph's friends were squawking, Lester and the other guys were laughing. Fuckers.

Steph quickly got fed up with it and left the table, weaving her way across the floor on less than solid legs.

"Santos, you fucker. Stop her. She's still a skip and you need to bring her in." He regained his composure and hurried after her, catching up with her on the dance floor.

"You know what man?" Tank's voice came over the wire again. "This is fucked up. You're just pissed because the great Manoso got his ego bruised. She's a nice lady, just had a run of bad luck. You could have gone to her, explained the situation. Instead you drag all our asses out here for a full blown take down. If you want her so damn bad, go get her yourself." His next words were for Bobby and Lester, "You two do what you want, but there are a couple of fine looking women that look to be in need of a little company." I watched as he and Bobby stepped out of the shadows and headed over to Steph's friends. Fuck.

"Lester, you motherfucker. Offer her a ride home," I growled over the mic. When she turned him down he flipped me off while watching her ass sway as she walked away. This is why I shouldn't have family members on staff. I wanted to shoot him, but my Abuela would have my ass in a sling for it. While Lester took every opportunity to razz me, he'd never defied a direct order before.

I waited until she reached the edge of the dance floor where she stopped and looked back towards her friends. Bobby and Tank were entertaining them, they seemed oblivious to anything else. I'd hoped to stay in the shadows for this one, but Lester forced my hand. And now I had to do it all on my own. I slid into position behind her, cutting off her path to the front door and curled my hands into fists to keep myself from reaching out and touching her. She sighed and turned around quickly, stumbling a bit and ran straight into me. I quickly steadied her before she landed on the floor. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, and without thinking I said, "Babe."

I fought to remind myself why I was here. I liked it a hell of a lot better when I thought she was a man-hating nut case. I had absorbed the new intel Lester acquired, but no matter her situation or her excuses, the fact remained that she was FTA and it was my job to take her in. She may have worked her charms on Lester, but once bitten, twice shy. I had no intention of following suit.

"It's you," she said, reaching up to touch my face, like she was confirming I was real. Damn. There was a part of me that wanted to take her in my arms and tell her I'd take care of everything. But I ignored the feeling and tried to move things along. With my hand on the small of her back I directed her to the back door. I just needed to get her out to my car. When we got to the hallway that led to the private rooms and the back door she stopped and turned towards me.

"Would you like to tell me where we're going?" She'd been kind of in a trance since she saw me, but suddenly she was very sober. Not angry, but wary.

Shit. I wanted to do this cleanly. Obviously it wasn't going to be that easy. I shouldn't have been surprised.

I needed to take over where Lester failed. Pulling her closer, whispering in her ear, I said, "I thought we'd go back to the hotel." I felt like shit lying to her, but it couldn't be helped. I nuzzled her neck and backed her up against the wall. Tilting her head up I leaned down to kiss her, just teasing her with my lips and tongue. I felt her shudder and I was angry that I couldn't suppress my own body's response to her.

She pushed me back a little and tried to regain her composure. "Well couldn't you have asked me? Maybe I don't want to go with you?" She tried to sound like she meant it, but her body was in direct conflict with her words. I raised one eyebrow and looked down at her nipples poking through the fabric of her blue halter top. She just scowled and crossed her arms over chest. Too bad, I'd really been enjoying the view. "I don't even know your name," she protested.

I shrugged, "Didn't stop you last time."

Hurt flashed across her face before she dropped her gaze to her shoes. Christ, she was wearing those shoes. I dreamed about those shoes. The memory softened my resolve, "Carlos, my name is Carlos, but people call me Ranger."

Her head snapped up and she looked at me like I'd given her a gift. Guilt burned in my stomach.

Then she smiled at me and it got worse. "I'm Stephanie."

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed this over. It was torture. I closed the gap between us and put my hands on her hips, pulling her towards me. "So Stephanie, now can we go?" The sexual tension between us was like an electric current and I was going to get zapped. I felt her melt into me and I knew I had her. She didn't answer me, she just nodded. We headed out the back door.

I was ready to be done with this. I pulled a pair of cuffs out of my back pocket and said, "Stephanie Plum, you missed your court date and I'm taking you down to the station to get re-bonded."

Her eyes got wide and she almost shrieked, "What?"

I kept my face blank, and stepped towards her "You heard me, you failed to appear at your court date. I need to take you in."

She backed away, shock written all over her face. "No I didn't! There was a mix up in the paperwork, Vinnie's secretary called me and left a message. She said she'd call me with a new date."

I shook my head, "Doesn't matter Babe, I need to take you in."

I steered her into the alley behind the bar. My car had been parked in the front row of the lot, but it was missing. What the fuck? Lester. I'm going to kill him.

My phone rang. It was Lester. "Where the fuck are you? And where is my goddamn car?" I growled into the phone.

The bastard had the nerve to laugh, "Calm down Rangeman. We thought you guys needed some time to sort a few things out. She's something special and for some unknown reason she likes you. Don't fuck this up man." I could hear Bobby and Tank shouting encouragement in the background.

How had this woman captivated my best friends in one night? They'd had my back in unbelievably dangerous situations, but enter Stephanie and they hung me out to dry. "Lester so help me, Aubela or not I'm going to kick your ass, and then I'm going to ship all three of you to Outer Mongolia." I snapped the phone shut and came face to face with a very angry woman.

Her hands were on her hips and her eyes narrowed, "You set me up? Lester was in on this? He was a plant?" I nodded, "What, did you think I was such a slut I'd go home with him so you could arrest me?"

I shrugged. "You went home with me."

She was quick and I was caught off guard when she slapped me. "Fuck you. You know that was different."

"Was it?" I stepped into her and caught her hand as she reached up to slap me again. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes flashed with anger. She looked beautiful.

I backed her up to the brick wall. "It may have been different if you hadn't run out on me." My voice was low and dangerous; it was the one that made skips hold out their wrists to be cuffed. It didn't faze her in the least.

She looked up at me defiantly, "Is that what all this is about? Did poor Carlos get his ego bruised because for once a woman wasn't falling all over him, begging him not to leave?"

My earpiece squawked with laughter. Damn Lester. I'd forgotten to shut the damn thing off and those fools were listening in to our conversation. I transferred my grip so I had both her wrists in one hand and used the free one to yank the earpiece out and shut it off before shoving it in my front pocket.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

I just stared at her. I swear I could see the wheels turning as she worked it out in her head. I could tell the moment she figured it out, her nostrils flared and her jaw tightened. I'm sure if she had her hands free there would have been hand gestures as well. Either that or she would have slapped me again. I wasn't willing to chance it.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You were listening? You sonovabitch! What, your feelings were hurt so you decided to humiliate me in front of your friends?"

"It wasn't like that." It was obvious she didn't believe me.

She laughed, but this time instead of the sweet sound that made me ache, it was hard and bitter. "The hell it wasn't. I'm sure you all got a big laugh out of how I've been mooning over you. Christ I was such an idiot."

For some reason it was important that she believed me. "They didn't know anything about you. When I got your file I was floored. I didn't tell them about that night, that we met."

"Why not? Embarrassed to tell them you spent the night with a wanted criminal?" She was hurt, but she wasn't the only one.

"What did you expect me to say? 'I know her; we spent the night together a couple months ago. It was so great she snuck out on me while I was in the shower.'"

Her face softened. "It _was_ great," she said in a quiet voice.

"It wasn't great," I ground out. She looked like I'd slapped her. Finishing my thought I told her, "It was fucking amazing."

I kissed her. This time is wasn't teasing and seductive; it was bruising and reeked of possessiveness. I ravaged her mouth and after a pause she met me with equal force. Finally I came to my senses and pulled back before I took her right there in the alley. I released her hands and took several steps back. I ran my hands over my face trying to gather my thoughts, get back under control. It wasn't working. This was a bad idea. I couldn't trust myself with this woman. That's why I'd needed to stay in the shadows tonight.

"Fucking Lester," I muttered under my breath.

She was still breathless from the kiss when she asked, "Why did you send in Lester?"

I couldn't answer that.

"Why not you? If you were so sure I'd leave with you, why send in the second string?" Now she was taunting me, trying to get a reaction, any reaction.

I'd always been able to maintain my control, but no one had ever tested me like she did. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me lose it. "It seemed like the best option for everyone. You weren't even supposed to see me."

He voice lost its edge and she didn't even try to disguise the hurt, "Do you hate me that much? You couldn't even stand to look at me?"

No, I couldn't trust myself around her, but I couldn't exactly tell her that. That was like giving information to the enemy.

"Why the whole ruse? When you found out my name and address, why didn't you just come and talk to me?" She made it sound so simple.

Frustrated with my silence she kept pushing. "Why all this? How many guys did you have here tonight?"

"There were four of us all together."

"Isn't that a little overkill for a woman who burned up a dining room table?" I stared at her, waiting for the rest. "The car was not my fault." She stomped her foot and waved her arms.

Well now it seemed excessive, but earlier it seemed to make a lot more sense. I tried to explain my reasoning. "On paper Babe, you're pretty damn scary."

Both her eyebrows shot up. I got the idea she was trying to raise just one, but it wasn't successful. "What do you mean?"

I studied her, she really didn't know. "Your cousin is a pervert; your grandma is a sex offender." She rolled her eyes at me, but I continued, "You ran over an ex-boyfriend with your dad's car and you set your ex-husband's car on fire."

She put her hands on her hips to keep her from waving them around. "Hey, you can't choose your family. That's not my fault. And the others, I tend to be a bit impulsive at times, yes, but they both deserved it."

"So I heard."

She moved towards me and poked me in the chest as she ranted, "You know what? Screw you. Just because you read about a few things that have happened to me, doesn't mean you know me, what kind of person I am."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her in close to me, torturing both of us, "Oh I think I know exactly what kind of person you are and not because of some damn file. I had the pleasure of finding out for myself."

She tried to pull away, hissing at me. "You're a real bastard, you know that?"

I held firm, "So I've been told."

He eyes were bright, and filled with fury, "So what is it you think you know?"

The words spilled out before I could censor myself, "I only got to know what you wanted me to, then you got scared and ran off."

This time I did let her pull away, having her so close was painful. "Are we still talking about that? Really, if you're that bothered that I didn't stick around to hear your, 'this was fun, but I'm not looking for anything serious' speech, just go ahead and give it to me right now, I'm all ears." She was back to waving her arms and yelling. I refused to answer.

She rolled her eyes and continued to rant, "Well? I'm waiting. No, nothing?" I shook my head. She threw her hands up in the air, "It was one night. That was all it was going to be, you know it and I know it." She stepped closer and started poking me again, "You're just mad I beat you to the punch. You don't like being the one who got left behind? Well welcome to the club. I have a lifetime membership. So forgive me if I didn't wait to sit around and watch the door hit your ass on the way out." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

The sound of my voice made her stop and turn around. "Is that what it was to you?"

She stepped back towards me. "Are you serious? You want me to stand here and profess my undying love for you after you brought an entire platoon here tonight to take me to jail?"

I shook my head, "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about that night, what was it to you? Your chance to walk on the wild side? See what it was like to be with the bad boy before you go back to your life?" The last part came out as more of a sneer.

"Fuck you." She spat at me.

I fired back, "You already did."

She glared at me, "Yeah and as you pointed out I walked away. Now I'm doing it again." And then she did.


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow. It's done, it's really all done. This will be my first (I hope of many) stories that is complete. I can't thank you all enough for your support and words of encouragement as I worked on this. I hadn't planned it this way, but posting the last several chapters so close together right before surgery has been fantastic. Every time I open my email I had another note that just made me happy. This story is called Bionic, not because Steph has a titanium leg or a technologically enhanced body. It's because she has superhuman strength of character. That's what I love about her. I'm praying for just a little bit of it today. Lots of you have asked and I wanted to reassure you my health is fine. But I'm trying to be strong and proactive. I have a strong family history of breast cancer so today I'm having a preventative double mastectomy and reconstruction. So think happy thought for me today, if you are inclined to pray, you could do that too._

_Thanks so much to Rach for her magical editing that makes the work so much better, she is a fabulous friend and amazing editor. Thanks too to all of my fabulous ff friends especially Denny and Tiffany for all their support._

Chapter 10

_I Am_ by Christina Aguliera

As soon as the door closed behind me I flopped down face first on the bed. I would have taken up my favorite thinking position, which is face up, spread eagle in the middle of the bed, but I didn't want to think. In fact I wanted to stop thinking. I just wanted to cry. So I did. I bawled long and hard, complete with loud sobs and an extremely unattractive runny nose. I'd been so proud of myself that I'd walked away from him with my head held high. I'd kept it together until I was alone, and then I completely let go. When the crying subsided to strange hiccupping sounds I figured I might as well clean myself up.

With Herculean strength I heaved myself up off the bed and moved to the luxurious bathroom. While I'd had a really good buzz going earlier, I was completely stone sober now. Funny what a slap in the face will do for you, either figuratively or literally. I stripped down and climbed into the shower, scrubbing my now red face and quickly rinsing off the remains of the night. I felt grungy and dirty and not just from the club. Not bothering to do much with my hair, I quickly toweled off, wrapped myself up, and went to collapse into bed with plans to sleep for a year, or at least the next twelve hours. Then maybe I'd wake up and this would all be just a dream, a really bad dream.

When I came out of the bathroom I screamed. Catching my breath I yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

There he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Cool as a cucumber, hot as hell and completely unaffected by my outburst. He didn't answer me, but his lip twitched like he found me amusing.

"Do you mind? This is my room!" I held tightly onto the edge of my little white towel while gesturing wildly with the other hand.

His grin got a little bigger as he took in my attire or lack thereof. His voice was deep and sexy. "I don't mind at all."

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt at seduction. "Bite me," I spit out .

His smile increased just marginally and it looked like he might take my suggestion literally. A shiver went through me at the thought and I cursed under my breath. Damn hormones.

His voice was much softer when he spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask, as the look he gave me caused the temperature in the room to ratchet up by several degrees. Before my towel spontaneously combusted I tried to redirect his attention. "What are _you_ doing here? How did you know I was here?"

In a low voice, he said, "I didn't. Not until I tried to rent this room and they told me someone had just requested it. So I'm asking you again, why are you here?"

I didn't really know the answer. After I walked out of the alley I just kept walking. I could have hailed a cab, but I didn't really want to go home and I did not want to go back into the bar. I had been walking for a little while when I found myself in front of the Marriott. When this room had been empty, I figured it was a sign. It was as good a place as any to have my mental breakdown. Might as well go back to where it all started. I told him the only thing that made sense to me, "It was where I wanted to be."

His he pulled away from the wall, stalking over to where I stood in front of the bed, wrapped in my little white towel. He wasn't touching me, but he was close enough that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I wanted to take one giant step back, but I refused to give him the satisfaction. Actually I wanted to take one flying leap forward and give both of us some satisfaction, but that probably wasn't a good idea either.

"Maybe this was where I wanted to be too." That was not what I'd expected him to say. If that surprised me, what he said next floored me, "I was an ass."

I kind of oggled at him for a minute before recovering enough to speak, "You're right, you were an ass. Actually, you're still kind of being an ass."

His eyes narrowed slightly at that, "I was trying to apologize."

I laughed, "Well if that was your idea of an apology you suck at it."

The thought crossed my mind briefly that I shouldn't antagonize him. After all I was nearly naked and he'd tried to handcuff me just over an hour ago. "If you're going to take me in, at least let me put some clothes on."

He shook his head.

I started into full rhino mode, I was too tired for this shit. "Are you really that big of an asshole that you would haul me off to jail with a towel on?"

The look on his face told me I'd read him wrong. He shook his head again, "Wasn't planning on taking you anywhere."

He looked at me long and hard before saying, "I'm not good with words. I'm sorry. I was wrong." Pure shock must have been written all over my face. "Is that better?" He asked. Still stunned I just nodded. Those words seemed completely foreign to him.

He took the last step between us and traced my jaw line with his fingers. Against my will my body leaned into him, hoping to increase the contact. His fingers moved down to my bare shoulders and his lips moved along my jaw before traveling to my neck. He murmured against my skin, "I don't know what to do about you Babe."

I fought to contain the moan that threatened to escape. "I thought you decided I was a menace to society and it was your job to get me off the streets." I had to grasp onto his shoulders to keep myself upright as his fingers moved to skim the top edge of my towel.

He chuckled as his lips followed his fingers before saying, "A danger to dining room tables and expensive sports cars maybe, but I think the general population is safe from the likes of Stephanie Plum."

Holding the edges of my towel I looked up at him and said, "I wasn't lying, I did get a message from Vinnie's office telling me that my court date had been rescheduled. I can call him." Jesus, his hands and mouth were magic; I nearly forgot my own name. The fact that recently he'd wanted to cart me off to jail seemed irrelevant.

He assured me, "I already did. It seems his last secretary was not a fan of yours and decided to mess with you. I believe you're familiar with Joyce Barnhardt." From the look on his face he was also familiar with her and not a fan.

"That bitch! I'm going to kill her." If I'm going to go to jail, might as well make it worth it.

He smoothed his hands over my towel and around to my back, "No you're not. You do need to make your court appearance, but I have someone sorting it all out."

I would have said thank you, but his mouth was on mine and I seemed to lose all coherent thought. Struggling to stay lucid I managed to ask, "You aren't going to cuff me are you?" My breath was coming in short pants.

His wasn't much better. "Not now, maybe later if you want me to." I made some sort of noise that he thought was promising. The next thing I knew my towel was gone. It had barely hit the floor when he reached behind him with one hand to pull his black t-shirt over his head. My hands went to his fly and made quick work of the button and zipper. Before I could snake my hands inside he grabbed them and backed me up until my knees hit the bed and I fell back onto the mattress.

He quickly shucked his pants, socks and boots before covering my body with his own.

His lips claimed mine with a force that took my breath away. The kiss was urgent and full of need. Our tongues dueled while we fought for control of the kiss, who won was of no consequence. In my book we both did. His hands were roaming my skin, seeking out all of the hot spots. I was already on the edge when his hand dipped between my legs. I moaned and tilted my hips, asking for more. He slid one, then two fingers inside of me while keeping pressure on my clit with his thumb. I gasped and shuddered while my body pulsed with waves of pleasure. But I needed more.

"Condom," I squeaked out. A moment of clarity hit me. The problem is I knew I didn't have any. The remainder of my stash from Grandma was at home in my night stand. He quickly reached for his jeans and pulled one out.

I pinned him with a look, "You came to arrest me, but you brought condoms along just in case?" I was more than a little pissy at the thought.

He just grinned at me. "I figured where you were concerned it was best to plan for every contingency." When I didn't respond he turned to put it back. "If it bothers you that much…" I grabbed his arm.

I couldn't really fault him for his logic, I mean he did seem like sort of a badass boy scout. I kissed him hard and told him, "Just shut up and put it on." He made quick work of it before pinning me to the mattress once again. I moaned in anticipation as he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder before grasping my hips and entering me in one smooth thrust. My eyes rolled back in my head and I arched my back fully on sensory overload. With long sure strokes he quickly had me on the brink again.

This wasn't about the sex and it definitely wasn't making love. This was primal, animal, he was staking a claim and I was more than happy he was. The look in his eyes was fierce and possessive. I'd seen a glimpse of that intensity when we'd been together before and it scared the shit out of me. This time I basked in the feelings and returned them with equal force.

His strokes came quicker and more erratic. Finally he thrust deep and clutched me to him, coming hard and taking me with him. He collapsed on top of me, both of us slick with sweat and breathing erratically. He shifted to move off of me, but I pulled him back down reveling in the weight of his body on mine. Propping himself up on his elbows he brushed a wet curl from my face and kissed me softly.

Finally he rolled to the side and tucked me into him, my back to his front. He lay behind me, tracing invisible patterns on my overheated skin. His voice was so soft I almost didn't hear him, "I didn't send Lester in so the guys could laugh at you. If anything, they were laughing at me. I did it because I didn't trust myself to be around you."

I scooted away and turned so I could see his face, "Why not?"

He studied me, like he was trying to decide how much he was going to tell me. He must have come to a decision, "What I do, the way I live my life, bounty hunting, my government work, it's all about control and focus." I nodded, I could see that. But he wasn't finished, "There's something different about you that makes it difficult for me to do that where you're concerned." I scooted over and kissed him on the lips. He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him.

I knew that wasn't all of it, so I pressed, "And you were mad I left." He didn't speak, he just nodded. I think he was embarrassed that he let his emotions get involved.

I finally admitted out loud. "I was mad I left." Surprised doesn't even cover the look on his face. "There hasn't been a day since then I wondered what might have happened if I'd stayed." He snaked his hand into my hair and pulled me down hard for a kiss.

Pulling back he looked at me. "I know what would have happened. I would have been an ass and let you down gently. You'd never wanted to see me again."

Thinking that was what he intended to do now I moved to pull away, but he stopped me and pulled me close so I had no choice but to look in his eyes. "And I would have been wrong." My face must have reflected my relief. "Relationships are hard in my line of work and no matter what I felt after we spent the night together I would have forced myself to walk away."

I was almost afraid to ask, "And now?"

He shook his head, "I lost you once and I don't plan on letting it happen again."

Before I could blink he had me underneath him and started to kiss every inch of my skin, spending an inordinate amount of time of some of my favorite spots. Guess they were his favorites too. He settled himself between my legs and spent a great deal of time. The strokes of his tongue were long and slow. It was exquisite torture, I couldn't tell if he was apologizing or punishing me. Either way worked for me. When I couldn't take it any longer I begged him to have pity on me. He just grinned up at me, looking like he was the big bad wolf. When his head dropped again I praised god for his teeth, canine or not. When I was nearly hoarse he finally moved to grab another condom.

Covering himself quickly he lay down and pulled me on top of him. Grabbing my waist he lifted me up and tilted his hips, sheathing himself inside me. He gave me complete control, allowing me to set the pace. His eyes never left mine as I moved us both closer and closer to release. I needed more, more force more friction, I needed to feel his strength, his power. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips. He lifted me up and brought my hips back to his as they thrust up to meet mine.

It still wasn't enough. I moved to roll off of him and he followed, flipping us so I was beneath him again. I couldn't think of anywhere else I liked better. He slid his arms underneath me and cupped my shoulders in his big hands. Raising himself on his elbows he lowered his mouth to mine as he began to move inside me once again. His thrusts were long and deep. Each one added pressure to my clit as his hips moved against mine. Pulling my lips from his I cried out as I came. He continued to stroke in and out of me, adding to the sensations and prolonging my release until he thrust hard, stilling as he joined me.

Once he could move he rolled to the side, kissed me on the forehead and then made his way to the bathroom. As he reached the door he hesitated and looked back at me. I smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He looked a little sheepish for even thinking it, but shook it off and closed the bathroom door.

As soon as I heard the door click I threw back the covers and scoured the piles of discarded clothing on the floor. Finally finding what I was looking for I tiptoed towards the bathroom door. When I heard the water in the shower running I slipped inside. As I slid the shower curtain open his back was to me. I plastered myself to his back and ran my hand down his arm. It wasn't until he heard the 'click' that he clued in to what I was doing. I quickly fastened the other cuff to the shower rod.

"Babe," it was low and deep and disapproving as he stared at me in disbelief.

I grinned at him as I moved in for the kill. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon, but neither are you."


End file.
